Summer Loving Happened so Fast
by June Barley
Summary: Helga and Arnold are in H.S. now, Sophomores, and they are back to school now, Lila and Arnold are dating. However, both Arnold and Helga are having flash backs of the past summer they just spent together, both wondering what really happened between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"LOOK HERE THEY COME!" someone squealed in the halls of P.S. High.

A rough looking blonde girl, wearing purple shirt and dark grey beat up beanie, slams her locker, and looks over her shoulder at the commotion forming in the hallway.

"They are so cute," says Nadine, "So perfect for each other!" says a girl, whom the blond girl doesn't know. As everyone squeals, the girl scrunches her unibrow as the sea of people part for P.S. High's voted number one couple.

"Arnold and Lila are adorable together!" squeals some more people in unison.

Arnold's arm is wrapped around Lila's "oh so ever" perfect shoulders. The girl stares at the couple as they pass, her unibrow furrowing deeper. Just then, as Arnold turns to greet his best friend Gerald with their secret handshake, he notices Helga behind him, at her locker. Their eyes meet for a second, both of them blushing, the tough girl jumps back a little from the surprise of him looking so strongly at her. "Helga." whispers Arnold with a slight smile, and a short effortless wave. "Football head." grunts Helga, as she turns and walks away. Arnold starts to raise his arm to reach for her, but is interrupted by Lila's voice chiming in "Arnold, sweetheart, what's wrong? We'll be ever so late for class if we don't hurry!" Arnold looks down at Lila and smiles, "Yeah." He agrees. "Let's go." And they held hands on their way to class.

Helga stormed through the halls, no one daring to get in her way, as she mumbled curses at Lila and Arnold. "What a little witch, taking over him like that! Why, I should just…" Slowly Helga comes to a stop in the now deserted hall, and puts her head down, clutching her books tightly to her chest. "Idiot." she whispers to herself, and wipes away the forming tears from her eyes, takes a deep breath and continues on her way to class.

As Helga arrives to class, she sees Arnold give Lila a quick kiss, as she leaves him, and hurries to her class next-door. Arnold turns to enter the classroom, and sees Helga standing there, an apparent hurt expression on her face. Arnold looks at her with concern, sorrow, and sympathy, as he slowly turns the door knob and enters the room, leaving Helga standing there in shock. Without her knowing tears are forming rapidly, she doesn't realized them until they start wetting her cheeks. Quickly she snaps back into action and wipes them away, taking another deep breath and entering the classroom.

As she opens the door, the bell rings, and she looks into the classroom her heart drops. The only seat open is one in front of Arnold, next to a row of open windows. Helga frantically looked around the room for any other seat, ANYWHERE, but even the ones near Brainy were taken.

"Ms. Pataki, if you could please sit down so I can start my lesson, that would be very helpful," said Ms. Blossom, whose soothing and peaceful personality and cute, delicate looks matched her name. Helga looked at her with a silent plea in her eyes, that she hoped Ms. Blossom would catch, but the clueless smile she was given in return told her she hadn't sensed it. Helga walked over to the empty seat that would sure be the death of her. Arnold, who had been staring out the window, looked up in shock when he saw Helga sit in front of him.

"Helga!" Arnold whispered to her, a smile on his face.

Helga felt her heart both skip and break apart in the same moment, but she didn't show it, she simply let out a grunt and sat down, her back to Arnold.

A cold chill ran down her spine, whether it was from the wind blowing in the open window, or Arnold's presence behind her, she couldn't tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the longest hour of her life, the bell rang for class to end, but if only it was that easy to get away from Arnold, because of course they had nearly every class together, except one. Helga shot out of her seat, as soon as the bell rang, and raced out of the classroom, heading to the next one, not wanting a similar situation to occur. As she raced down the hall, students, of every age, got out of her way, noticing she was on a shorter fuse than normal.

Finally, she reached the door to her next class, she quickly turned the knob, ran inside, and took a seat next to the windows, in the very back of the room. She could dawdle on her thoughts, write down whatever thoughts she had, and remain unnoticed by her other classmates and the teacher. She didn't need to pay attention in this class anyway, it was Math, and she was getting A's on everything, Helga had found out not that long ago that she was pretty much a math wizard. The memory then stung at her heart, she wished she could forget the memory, because now it seemed like a lie.

* * *

"Woah! How did you even get that Helga? Are you a Math genius?" Arnold asked in utter admiration for Helga's math skills.

They had met at the library, in the beginning of the summer, as Helga was doing her Math homework due for the next school year. With Phoebe being in London with her family for the summer Helga had nothing better to do than work on Summer assignments. Arnold had seen her, and came over to see her, when he noticed her knack for Math.

Helga blushed a little and gave a little smile, "I don't know, it isn't that hard, just read the text and you should get it too Football Head!"

"No way! I have been reading this chapter for weeks now and still don't get it!" Arnold then got a huge smile on his face, and Helga knew what he was thinking before he even asked. "Will you tutor me, please, please, _PLEASE_ Helga!" Arnold gave her a pleading smile.

Helga couldn't help but laugh a little, "Haha, sure Football Head!"

"Awesome! Can you meet here every day around 11 am?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded, her heart now so excited! She could see Arnold every day, spend quality time with him, get to know him better, and maybe they would get really close. Helga stopped herself there, she was not getting her hopes up, she wanted to take it slow, not get her hopes up, she knew better.

* * *

"Helga…is this seat taken?"

This voice snapped her back from her memory, and she shot her eyes up, seeing Arnold standing in front of her with an awkward smile on his face.

"Can I?" he asked again.

Helga furrowed her eyebrows, and then she leaned back in her chair, and with a smartass tone replied, "Do whatever you want Football Head! It's a free country." Arnold took his seat with a little hesitation, noticing the slight hostility in her voice, but she _had_ spoken to him, and that was a start. Testing his luck Arnold turned around, and asked "So, how are you?"

Helga shot him a dirty look, leaned forward on her desk, "Do you actually care?" Arnold was shocked at her response, and he then turned quietly back to the front of the classroom. "Thought so." he heard Helga whisper under her breathe.

Just then Mr. Longhorn came stumbling into the classroom, the usual mess of papers crammed into his lanky arms. His glasses tilted on his face, he placed his papers over his chaotic mess of a desk. As he straightened his glasses and faced the class, he smiled. "Good morning students! Today we are going to learn more Quadratic Equations!" The whole class groaned, except Helga, who had learned that over the summer, anxious to learn all she could to impress the idiot sitting in front of her. As the class went on Helga felt herself drift off into memory land, the place that both made her smile and also broke her down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Helga! Helga! Over Here!" Arnold was screaming across the crowd of people rushing into the Burger Joint. Helga smiled to herself, and ran over to Arnold, her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Why are we meeting here today Football Head?" Arnold smiled at this question.

"We have been working together three weeks! We deserve a break!"

Helga gave him a smirk, "but I brought my work!" She was a little disappointed though, because she had finally mastered Quadratic Equations, and wanted to impress him with her knowledge.

"Well we will work twice as hard tomorrow, but today we are taking a break! I have a whole day of relaxation planned for us!" Helga couldn't help but smile.

The day before Arnold had told her that he wanted to meet at the Burger Joint, when Helga asked why, he just said meet him there. Helga didn't realize he had planned not to do work, she assume that he wanted a change of scenery, nevertheless, she was pleasantly surprised.

"He planned a day…all for _US_!" she thought enthusiastically. Containing herself from screaming in joy, she followed Arnold inside the Burger Joint.

They sat at a round booth, facing one another, as they ordered drinks and searched for what they wanted to eat, Arnold asked "What are you thinking of getting?" "A half pound burger, with a side of fries." Arnold laughed, "You are probably the only girl I know who is comfortable eating like a man, at least in front of a guy." Helga glared at him, a little hurt by his comment, and debated on getting up.

Arnold saw this and immediately corrected the miscommunication, "No! No! I meant that as a compliment…though I guess it didn't sound like one…I guess I meant it is awesome you are so comfortable being yourself!" Helga's expression became less tense, and she smiled a little. When the waitress came around, Helga ordered her meal, and Arnold said he wanted the same. When Helga looked at him questioningly, he smiled and said that is sounded delicious.

They ended up just talking about life and different topics, eating their food, and laughing a lot. "Well Gran ended up socking this prowrestler, and knocking him out. Apparently she was trying to teach him the correct technique." Arnold said finishing his story. Helga burst out laughing, she had met his Grandmother a few times, and knew she was a little crazy, and could picture everything in her head. When the tears were leaving her eyes, she looked over at Arnold who was smiling strangely at her. She smirked a little, and gave him a look "What are you smiling at?" Arnold snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and blushed a little, "Oh…sorry! Deep in thought!" Helga looked at him and smiled, "Whatever football head."

As they finished their food, the waitress brought their check, as Helga went to reach for it, Arnold quickly snagged it, and with a wink said, "My treat!" Helga's heart started fluttering, she felt as though it had turned into a butterfly. "W-why?" she asked, also the only thing that could escape her lips.

Arnold smiled, "You have been such an awesome tutor, so why not let me treat you a little! Now Hurry up! the day isn't over yet!" Helga was happy with just sharing a meal, and talking to Arnold even if for a few minutes, without the pressure of their peers judging their every move.

Arnold placed the bill money and tip on the table, and grabbed Helga's hand, while she was in thought, and dragged her to the train station. When they arrived Arnold bought two tickets, not letting Helga see what their destination was. After they were purchased he told her to follow him, and he raced through a crowd of people. He was so excited and running so fast Helga lost sight of him.

* * *

"Helga…..Hey Helga….Helga?"

Helga was brought back once again by Arnold's voice speaking her name. She wished, for the first time in her life, that he would stop calling her name, that he would just forget her all together.

"What?" she snapped, revealing a little too much emotion for her liking.

Arnold once again was taken aback, "uh…the bell rang…"

Helga gave him a grunt, and pushed by him, eager to get to a class, where he wouldn't be present, a class where she could forget he ever existed.

"Helga! Wait Helga!" She heard Arnold calling out to her in the hallway, and she walked a little faster.

"Helga!"

"Arnold…?" This made Helga and Arnold freeze, Lila was at Arnold's side now, holding back the hand that was reaching for Helga. Arnold looked at her, obviously trying to figure out an explanation for why he was so desperately calling out another girl's name.

"Arnold, you didn't wait for me outside of your classroom, so we could walk together to our next class!" Lila said sweetly, but staring at Helga's frozen back with envy, and Helga could feel it.

"Uhh…sorry I just had a homework question for Helga…." Arnold said defending his actions.

"Oh, you are ever so silly, you will see her again, let's go, or we will be ever so late for class." Lila said, pulling Arnold the opposite direction. Arnold looked over his shoulder to see Helga's back frozen for a little, then walk away with intense purpose.

When he took his seat for his next class, Lila sitting next to him, babbling on about something that he wasn't interested in. He found himself to be bored around Lila at times…well a lot of the time, but he knew how lucky he was to have her be his. "Helga would always have the best talking topics…" Arnold's mind drifted to a seeming distant moment.

* * *

"Helga! Helga! Where are you?" Arnold had been so focused on getting to the train he didn't notice he had lost Helga.

"HELGA!" As he twisted his head in every direction a purple and blond blur caught his attention. When he did a double take he noticed Helga sitting on a bench, off to the side, her head down, shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

He ran over to her, and got down on his knees so he could see her face, and he saw she was crying a little.

"Helga…" He whispered concerned.

Helga saw his face, and was startled, she quickly wiped her cheeks, and got a stern look on her face.

"There you are Football Head! Good of you to come back," Helga said with obvious anger in her voice. Then something unexpected happened, Arnold lifted Helga off of the bench, and wrapped his arms around her. Helga was so shocked at first, "What are you doing you idiot?" she muffled into his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry…" Arnold whispered, hugging her tighter. Helga couldn't explain to herself, even after the fact and she went back in her mind, but she wrapped her hands tighter around Arnold, and she started to cry.

Arnold held her, feeling his shirt dampen with her tears. He didn't move, he just held her, and for some reason he didn't want to be anywhere else. Holding Helga in his arms, comforting her, he wanted to stay there forever.

However, forever was interrupted when Helga pulled away, neither sure how long they had been standing there, but a little group of people had formed around them. Arnold then panicked, he looked down at Helga who had obviously noticed all the eyes on them.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? THIS ISN'T TELEVISION SO YOU DON'T GET TO WATCH! HEY YOU FOUR EYES! GO USE THOSE EYES TO LOOK FOR YOUR TRAIN YOU IDIOT!" Helga started screaming, shaking her fists, running around threatening people. Arnold watched as she ran around, an angry and embarrassed look on her face…that face…he couldn't help but laugh. This made Helga turn around quickly, and glare at him.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" she demanded. Arnold put a hand over his mouth trying to silence his laughter, but he couldn't do it. "HEY HEY! STOP!" Helga was shouting. Arnold couldn't help it, the look on her face, it was so funny…and adorable…he couldn't help it. Soon Helga stopped screaming and gave him a weird look, and then looking at how hard he was laughing, it was contagious, and she ended up starting to laugh. Soon the both of them were laughing so hard, they forgot everything, they just laughed everything out, they couldn't help it.

After a little while a clock rang signaling that it was 12:00.

"Shit!" Arnold said, his laughter completely ceasing as Helga let out little post-belly laugh giggles. Arnold grabbed her hand, making her stop laughing, and just smile while turning a little red.

"Aha!" Let out Arnold as they reached platform 27A, as they scrambled, they found seats and sat down, both out of breathe laughing lightly.

"You *huff* are crazy *huff* Football Head" Helga said smiling in joy. Arnold chuckled, then he noticed that he was still holding Helga's hand, he looked at her, and she hadn't seemed to notice. Arnold smiled, and kept his hand on Helga's hand.

* * *

"Arnold? Arnold dear?"

Arnold snapped back and looked over to Lila, her face contorted into a fake smile, Arnold had started to notice when she would smile which would be genuine and which were for public appearance, this one she was seriously pissed about something.

"Have you listened to anything I have been saying?"

"…Sorry Lila I was daydreaming…"

"About what?" she asked obviously wanting to hear a good answer.

"How much homework we have…." Arnold lied, but Lila decided to accept this answer, and moved on, getting back to her story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Helga sat in her classroom, sighing in relief and pain all at once, being away from Arnold gave her mixed feelings. She took a seat in the front row, knowing that if she started to drift off to thoughts of him, Mrs. Grouch, as Helga called her, would snap her ruler on her desk and make her pay attention.

The door opened and Mrs. Grouch walked in, unlike Mr. Newton, her papers were stacked neatly in between her old boney arms.

"Good morning class." she addressed the class, in her squeaky voice. It made Helga flinch a little to be sitting so close to her, since she usually sat in the back, not paying attention.

"Please go to page 234 in your text books." The sounds of books shuffling, and pages being turned filled the room. Just then a knock came at the door.

Helga looked up, seeing Lila standing there, she was obviously looking right back at Helga. Mrs. Grouchy opened the door.

"Yes? What do you need?" said Mrs. Grouchy obviously mad her class was being interrupted before it could begin.

"I need to see Helga Pataki, please" Lila replied sweetly.

"What for?"

"It is ever so urgent, if I could please talk to her."

Helga hoped that Mrs. Grouchy would shut Lila up, slam the door in her face. Mrs. Grouchy turned to look at Helga, who sent yet another pleading look, not wanting to deal with anything right now. Mrs. Grouchy looked a little surprised, and Helga thought she gave her a little wink.

"Sorry, that is not a reason, unless you have something valid, or a note from a teacher, that would be impossible."

Lila looked shocked, she obviously was getting what she wanted, especially with her sweet tone, adults seemed to melt when they heard it.

"Oh I do not have such a thing, but if you could be ever so kind-" Lila was cut off when Mrs. Grouchy shut the door in Lila's face. Helga could see Lila's face in utter shock as she stood at the door a little longer trying to register what had just happened. Eventually, she slowly turned and walked away, back to her own classroom.

Everyone in the classroom started whispering, gossiping, and wondering why in the world would "Little Miss Lila" wanna talk to "Big Mean Helga".

"Shut up! No whispering!" The class got silent again. "Good…now today we will be learning…."

Helga smiled to herself, and Mrs. Grouchy, no Mrs. Waters…was officially her new favorite teacher, scratch that, new favorite person. Helga paid attention, and she couldn't help but think this would be the best moment of the day, that maybe she could survive today, and all thoughts of Lila and Arnold were not with her at one moment in that class.

However, once the bell rang, and she left the room, the image in front of her, immediately brought it all back. Lila stood there, smiling her stupid little smile.

"Helga! Oh it has been ever so long since we have talked! Wanna come with me to lunch?"

Helga scoffed, "Where is your precious Arnold?"

"He is eating with Gerald today, I thought we could catch up!"

"No thanks." Helga replied, turning away

Lila grabbed her arm, with a lot of force for such a little body.

"Oh it would be ever so sad for me if we couldn't talk!"

Helga brushed her arm off, "What the hell? It would not be 'ever so' sad, what kind of crap are you trying to pull?"

Lila continued to smile, "Oh please Helga!"

Helga knew she should just deck Lila, especially after what happened with her, hell she deserved to be murdered, and maybe now Helga could finally do it, without anyone watching.

"Fine." Helga said, Lila was a little too happy about it, and she wrapped her arm around Helga's and skipped off pulling Helga behind her. They arrived at Lila's locker, before she opened it, she looked around and made sure no one was watching. She flung it open, and then turned and glared at Helga.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What?" Helga asked seriously confused but she kind of expected this.

"What are you doing, trying to steal Arnold from me?"

Helga scoffed, "Oh yeah, like you did from me?"

Lila now laughed, "Please, you know it yourself, Arnold never cared for you, all you were was a tutor for him, a way to get better grades, he told me himself!"

Helga now felt a pain shoot through her heart. "That's….that's not true!" Helga said trying to defend the good memories from the summer. "He-He cared, but then _you_ came along and ruined everything!" Lila laughed more and more sinisterly.

"Haha, believe what you want." Lila slammed her locker and then leaned in close to Helga's face and whispered, "But he told me that he only used you for your Math skills, and that day you spent together, it was because he felt bad for using you." Helga's eyes grew wide.

"How did you-"

"He told me. And he told me how you were so annoying getting lost then crying like a little baby, he said he lost all respect for you in that moment."

Helga's heart had been shattered before, but now it felt like people were stepping on all the little pieces breaking them down even more. She froze, she couldn't believe it…Arnold? had said that?

Lila smiled, obviously proud of herself, after noticing the pain in Helga's expression. "Stay away Bitch." was what she whispered before leaving Helga. Helga fell into the lockers, she no longer felt strong enough to keep herself up. She slid down the locker, and found herself on her knees leaning on the lockers.

Tears came frantically, and Helga did nothing to stop them, she tried going back to that day, in her mind, trying to figure out if everything actually happened.

* * *

Helga had noticed that his hand was still on his, in fact it was so noticeable to her, but she dared not say anything, because if she did he might take it away. He ended up leaving his hand over hers, and while it was a little distracting for her, she smiled throughout their conversations.

"Hey Helga…" Arnold said, obviously about to say something he wasn't sure he would.

"Think real hard if you wanna say what you are about to say Arnoldo" Helga said before he could finish. Arnold nodded, took a moment then obviously decided to go ahead with what he wanted to say.

"Why did you cry when we got seperated?" Arnold looked really interested, and stared at her face for any signs of discomfort. However, Helga just smiled rather solemnly.

"When I was little my parents took me to one of Olga's piano recitals, it was in upper New York. However, when we got to the train station, after her recital, I got separated from them." She paused, her smile fading. "They left me there, they actually forgot about me…I didn't know what to do! I was seven! In a new and big city all alone! They…they forgot me…and left me…" Arnold squeezed her hand tighter, Helga then gave him a forced smile, "Sorry to bring down the mood, where are we heading anyways?" Helga asked trying to change the subject.

Arnold smiled weakly, going along with it, figuring she was done talking about it, though he did wonder how she got home.

"We shouldn't be too far now! you will have to wait and see!"

After about another ten minutes of talking about happier topics, mostly Arnold telling funny stories about his Grandparents. Finally they reached their destination. Arnold tightened his grip on Helga's hand, and ran out the doors, fast as he could.

After running for what seemed like blocks upon blocks, Arnold came to a stop. Helga looked out in front of her, and her eyes got wide with amazement.

On a big sign above the entrance gate read "Cooney Island"

Helga smiled, she had never been to an amusement park, she had never even been on a ride before, and she had asked her parents to take her to Cooney Island so many times before.

"We are going there?" asked Helga excitedly, pulling at Arnold's shirt like a three year old. Arnold chuckled, "Yup, we are going in there." He held her hand directing her through traffic of people as Helga looked around at all the rides.

Once they entered the park Arnold asked, "What do you want to go on first, Helga?"

Helga stared at the giant rollercoaster in front of her, and smiling pointed to it. "That one!"

Arnold looked at her questioningly. "You've never ridden a ride before and you go with the most intense?" Helga nodded. Arnold shrugged and took her onto the ride.

The day went on and Arnold allowed Helga to choose all the rides, he followed wherever she wanted to go, and besides a break for a late meal they were constantly going on rides. This was a time when Arnold was thankful he didn't have motion sickness. Also as Helga was staring at the rides in awe, running around like a three year old, he couldn't help but smile. He knew he was seeing a Helga probably no else has ever seen, not even her parents.

This went on until it got dark, and when the lights turned on, Helga's energy was revamped, and she was ready to go. When it reached about 9 p.m. Arnold decided they should get going, since the park was going to close soon.

"Hey Helga…I think we should go…it is getting late and the park is closing soon" Helga turned around and smiled, "Ok, but can we go on one more ride please? I saved the best for last!" Arnold smiled, "Alright, one more, which one do you want to go on?" Helga grabbed Arnold's hand and led him to the middle of the park, when she came to a stop and pointed at the ride Arnold was confused.

"That?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded.

"I want to ride the tea cups!" Helga said happily. Arnold looked down at her, shurgged and smiled. "Alright! tea cups it is!"

They stood in line, and Arnold felt out of place surrounded by kids much smaller than them, but when he looked at Helga she was bouncing up and down from excitement. When it was their turn they chose a pink tea cup with fancy flower design on it.

Before the ride even started Helga was turning the wheel, causing the tea cup to spin. Arnold immediately started to help her. Helga was laughing and having a great time, and Arnold couldn't help but have a great time too. Finally, when the ride started they laughed even harder, and were spinning the wheel with all their might.

Suddenly, Helga let go, and told Arnold to do the same, the wheel still turning because they had done it so ferociously before. Helga giggled and smiled at Arnold who smiled back, as Helga looked at him, blur of the rest of the fair behind him, she knew she was "home" in a sense, a place she could be herself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELGA!" Arnold shouted over the noise.

Helga's heart jumped, her face turned bright red. She had forgotten it was her own birthday, and to no surprise, no one in her family had wished her such that morning.

Arnold looked up to see Helga with a waterfall of tears falling from her face. Arnold panicked.

"I'm so sorry Helg-" but she raised a hand to stop him, and he could now see that she was indeed crying but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you" she mouthed.

Arnold smiled, and then as the ride started to come to an end, and the tea cup was slowly becoming steady. Arnold lifted himself from his seat, leaned over the wheel of the tea cup, and kissed Helga, it was a relatively short kiss on the lips, but there was so much contained in that one little kiss.

Helga's eyes grew wide, wider than they had been all day, and when they parted she stared at him, confused and so happy.

She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say, so she merely lifted her hand and touched it to her lips, and smiled. She looked across at Arnold who was now staring at her as he had earlier at the Burger Joint, and now Helga knew why.

Arnold was in love with her, or at least he liked her a lot.

When the ride stopped Arnold helped Helga out of the teacup and instead of just grabbing her hand, he intertwined their fingers. Helga looked up at him and smiled, and they exited the ride and the park, holding hands, and smiling.

Neither said a word, not even when they got onto the train, they just sat there and would occasionally look at one another, and unbeknownst to everyone else on the train, they had a very meaningful conversation. Helga ended up dozing off, she had used too much energy, and was now crashing. she laid her head on Arnold's shoulder, and fell asleep. Arnold looked down at her, and was amazed at how peaceful she looked while sleeping, and he knew, in that moment, she was the real Helga G. Pataki. Peaceful, caring, and vulnerable, the Helga he knew, who only he knew. He smiled knowing that this Helga, the one resting on his shoulder, was _his_ Helga, and only his.

* * *

Helga now was curled up in a fetal position, her back against the lockers, her head hidden in her knees, which were wrapped in her arms. She cried hard, she couldn't imagine that any of that could have been fake, but then again Arnold was that nice. He would take a girl out for her birthday, and just to make her day, give her a little kiss. It probably didn't mean anything, Helga was now twisting everything in her mind, letting Lila's words have an effect on her. All those moments which she had held so dear were becoming daggers in her heart.

Helga looked up, her cheeks soaked, and eyes puffy red, at the clock that hung in the hall. 12:15, Lunch would be over soon, and the halls would fill with people, none of which she wanted to see, not even Phoebe.

Helga stood herself up, grabbed a few books she thought she might need, and walked out of the school. However, she didn't head home, she just walked, her thoughts wandering to different places, asking herself different questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arnold walked out of the lunchroom, when the bell rang, said goodbye to Gerald, and walked to his next class. Arnold was worried, today had been so weird, between him and Helga, they had talked for the first time in weeks. Arnold thought about how he was chasing after her in the hallway, and he kept playing it over and over again in his head, trying to remember what he was thinking, what made him chase another girl, to not remember that Lila, the girl of his dreams and girlfriend, was waiting for him.

Arnold then felt a hand placed lightly on his arm, and he turned to see Lila standing there, smiling an odd smile, one Arnold didn't recognize.

"Hey, Lila, you weren't at lunch, what happened to you?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lila giggled, "I had a meeting, but no problems, sorry to worry you."

Arnold placed his arm around Lila's shoulder as they walked to their next class together, but looking out of the corner of his eye, because Lila's odd smile still hadn't vanished. However, as they approached the door, he was taken to thoughts of Helga.

How would she look at him? Would she even look at him? Would she speak to him? What would she say? All these questions ran through his head as he turned the knob and entered the door, arm still plastered over Lila's shoulder.

He took in a glance of the room, and was confused. Helga wasn't there.

Arnold kept looking around, and was a little bit frantic till Lila grabbed his arm, and led him to a seat next to her. Arnold was watching the door, as Lila was talking, waiting for Helga to enter. When the door turned, Arnold sat on the edge of his seat, but was disappointed when his teacher entered.

"Arnold." Lila whispered, taking Arnold's focus from the door. She was smiling one of her upset smiles. "You seem to be ever so distracted by something." Arnold then looked at her eyes, and he realized something. Lila knew something, something he definitely didn't.

* * *

Helga was running, she wasn't sure how far she'd been running and she still didn't know where she was going. With each step she was trying to leave behind, a summer and a dream.

"Stupid, so stupid! Taking all that kindness for anything else!" Helga was screaming in her mind.

Helga then slowed down, she looked down at the ground, and came to a stop. She knew this is where she wanted to go, where to go in order to forget everything. She looked ahead, people passing and running around her.

Helga knew this is where she needed to be. What she needed to do. But she was scared. With the summer memories whirling around in her head. She took her first step.

* * *

"Well…Thanks Football head…I actually had a really good time." said Helga, hiding the blush on her face. With Arnold's hands still intwined with hers, he bent down a little and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Helga blushed even brighter.

"Ms. Pataki, it was entirely my pleasure," said Arnold giving her hand a little squeeze. Helga looked up into Arnold's eyes and smiled, she was so happy, genuinely. Granted, she was also a bit confused where they stood, but she didn't care, this moment was more than what she could ever dream of.

"Arnold…" Helga started but she was interrupted when the door to her house flung open.

"IT IS LATE YOUNG LADY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THIS…THIS…" Bob looked at Arnold "THIS BOY!" he decided.

"Jesus, Bob, calm down, this is Arnold, he is a classmate of mine!" Helga said, back into her usual pissed off tone. Bob glared at her, then he looked at Arnold again. Helga was hoping he wouldn't round-house kick Arnold, in his apparent drunken state.

However, much to Helga's surprise, Arnold smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello sir, my name is Arnold, I am sorry I kept Helga out so late, she has been tutoring me, so I took her out as a thank you." Bob looked at Arnold's hand like he was crazy.

"Listen boy, if you want to take out my daughter…"

"I am sorry sir, in the future I will be sure to get her home earlier, or by curfew."

Helga's heart skipped a beat, and all she could think was what he meant by all of that, and at the same time, Bob was…._worried_ about her. Bob looked at Arnold's hand again, and then, much to Helga and Arnold's surprise he actually took it and shook his hand.

Bob smiled, and Helga thought she was dreaming, especially when Bob said, "You take care of her son, she is a special kid, and if you hurt her I will _personally_ make sure you are put into the ground." Helga thought she was going to cry.

Arnold nodded, "You got it sir." Then they let go of each other's hands, and Bob looked at Helga.

"Hurry up here, and come in Helga." Bob said, back into his old self, but Helga was just shocked, and stared at the door in disbelief as Bob closed it.

Arnold started laughing, "I thought he was going to kill me for a second there, I was utterly terrified! Your dad is a scary man!" Helga laughed lightly, she still couldn't fathom what just happened. Bob had not only complimented her, and acted normal for once, but he also called her by her real name. **_Plus_**, Arnold had just said that they would be hanging out again, and although she was still a little hazy on what all this meant she was happy.

"Well. I better be off, see you tomorrow Helga." Arnold was walking down the steps when Helga grabbed his arm. When he turned she gave him a quick little peck on his lips.

"Thanks…" she whispered, she opened the door, and quickly disappeared behind it, leaving Arnold with a shocked expression hung stupidly on his face. Arnold came back from his world, smiled, and started to walk away, he was off her steps and rounding the corner when he heard:

"COME WITH YOUR BRAIN ON FULL CAPACITY!" Arnold turned around to see Helga standing on her steps, hands on hips, glaring at him. "YOU GOT YOUR DAY OFF, BUT LIKE YOU SAID FOOTBALL HEAD, WE NEED TO WORK TWICE AS HARD TOMORROW!" Then she vanished behind her door again.

Arnold smiled. "Twice as hard."

* * *

Second step. Her heart was racing faster, her _final_ destination, just a few more steps away. Then. It would all be over.

* * *

The next morning Helga woke up, well more like, she got up out of bed after a night of so much happiness, that she couldn't sleep. She changed, and raced to the library, so excited to see Arnold, and to…then she stopped.

"Do what? I don't even know where we stand!" Helga cursed herself, and suddenly dreadded seeing Arnold, not sure what she would say to him, how to act, and what they meant.

Helga felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and when she turned around, all her feelings turned to hate. Lila stood there, smiling her usual "oh so" sweet smile. If Lila wasn't pretty when she was little she was _gorgeous_ now, and Helga loathed her because she always caught Arnold's eye.

"Helga, where are you going? Do you have nothing to do that you are actually heading to the library?" she asked sweetly, but Helga heard a smug tone in there.

"Yes, I am that much of a loser." said Helga, turning back around, not wanting to tell her she was with Arnold. She didn't want her coming, and because she didn't want Arnold to be judged for hanging out with her.

Lila grabbed her, "Oh no, I am ever so sorry you thought I meant that, you are not, it is respectable of you, but I actually was wondering if you could help me?" Helga turned around with a sigh.

"With _what_ exactly?" asked Helga, uninterested and annoyed.

"Well, I need your help taking those boxes to my house" Lila pointed to a small pile of boxes, all of them relatively small. Helga sighed.

"How far is your house, I need to get to the library!" Helga said, lucky for Lila Helga was in a happy state.

"Just down the block!" Lila lifted one of the boxes, and Helga lifted the other two, surprised that they were heavy for such small boxes. As they walked Lila blabbed about something Helga didn't really care about. When they reached Lila's run-down house, Lila blushed a bit, at the state of her house. This is the only time when Helga felt sympathy for the girl, the one and only time, because she knew what it was like to have a hard life.

Once they walked inside, Lila directed Helga to a closet.

"Where are your parents?" asked Helga

"They are away on a business trip" Lila responded, Helga sensing a little sadness. "Please, be ever so kind and place the boxes in the back of the closet, Lila pointed, and Helga lugged the boxes into the closet. Once she stepped inside she froze when she heard a _click_.

Helga whirled around, to have to darkness swallow her, and an evil giggle followed . Helga dropped the boxes, and rushed toward the door knob, just before she reached it another _click_ came. Helga jingled the knob, and kicked at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Helga screamed, banging on the door.

"Sorry, Helga, I really am ever so sorry, but you have something, so I want it." Lila's footsteps faded, and stopped when the sound of a door closing followed.

"WHAT? THAT LITTLE BITCH! HEY! HEY ANYONE? ARE YOU OUT THERE? PLEASE HELP! HELLLLLLPPPPP!" Helga screamed as she banged on the door.

This went on for about an hour, until Helga got tired, so she slouched down, cradling her legs in her arms. "Arnold…" Helga whispered, realizing that she wasn't going to make their library date. Helga put her face in her knees, giving up hope, the hope she just recently received.

Helga sat there, until she thought back, back to the train station when she was six. When she was alone, and she knew. She knew what she knew then, what would get her home, or out least out of this closet. What would motivate her. Then…the thoughts of that train station, years ago, came back, as Helga felt around in the dark for something heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

After class Arnold was walking with Lila to her locker, which was also a few down from Helga's locker. He hopped that since she didn't go to class, she would get her books and he could see her, make sure she was alright.

However, he also kept his eye on Lila, her smile and expression still off.

"Hmm…wonder where Helga is, I ever so hope she is ok!" said Lila, Arnold noticing the smile still on her face, as she opened her locker. Arnold looked around real quick to see if Helga was anywhere nearby or approaching. Helga was a trouble-maker, sure, but she went to all her classes, made sure to do all her work…Arnold knew that.

"She won't be coming." said Lila, annoyance apparent in her voice, and her smile faded. Arnold looked down at her. "Huh? Why?" not even defending his actions. Lila smiled her odd smile again, "We talked, and well…it just ended with her finally closing a chapter of her life."

Arnold didn't know what he felt, and why he did what he did next, but it happened so fast. He slammed Lila's locker closed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Arnold yelled. Lila was so stunned she couldn't speak properly. "I-I-I" Arnold pounded his fist on her locker, causing her to flinch.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Helga?" Arnold asked again through gritted teeth.

"I-I j-just told her the t-truth." Lila stuttered, the shock still not worn off. "Th-that we, y-you and m-me were a c-c-couple, and that sh-she needed to back off."

"What else, because I know that would not have destroyed Helga, she wouldn't miss a class for a stupid comment like that." Arnold asked, whispering now, still with an angry tone, but knowing this wasn't a conversation that everyone needed to hear.

Lila looked down, an angry and yet embarassed look on her face. "Lila…what did you tell her?" Arnold asked a little more sweetly this time. Lila peeked up at him, then looked away again.

"I told her that…that the day you spent with her…at Coney Island…was a charity case…and that, you used her…you never cared for her…" Lila mumbled, but Arnold was able to hear it all.

"Wha-" Arnold couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe any of it.

"How-how did you know about that day?" Arnold asked completely dumbfounded.

Lila looked Arnold is the eyes, now look of determination and fury, Arnold knowing that question struck at a nerve.

"What does it matter? You have me! I am with you! so why does it matter how I found out? Why does SHE matter?" Lila looked like she wanted to cry, which tore at Arnold's kind-heart.

"I'm sorry Lila…" Then he walked past her, and whispered, "Goodbye." then ran through the halls and out the door.

Lila stood there, in complete shock, knowing that the last word that Arnold whispered to her had so much meaning to her. She turned to call out to him, but she was too slow, and he was gone.

"I really did love you…" Lila whispered to herself, holding back tears, and she gathered her things together and walked out of P.S. High, her head held high.

* * *

Third Step. Helga reached into her pocket, digging around for her desired possession.

* * *

Helga felt around, she looked everywhere, blindly, and she couldn't feel anything heavy. Then she felt a chill, and turned around, knowing what to expect, the same thing that happened to her when she was seven, and she felt so lost.

Helga turned to see a smiling face looking back at her, but she knew, they weren't really standing there, they were just there for guidance. Helga felt the tears stream down her face, as she gripped the desired possession in her pocket.

* * *

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Helga was crying out in the train station, her parents and older sister not in sight. Helga was all too familiar with being forgotten to really let this get to her, and she changed her focus on getting to her parents, or getting home._

_Helga wandered around for a little while, looking for a ticket window, but being only a few feet tall, she couldn't see much around the crowd of people. Occasionally, and hopelessly, crying out her parents' names. _

_Eventually, Helga saw a ticket window, and walked over to it, standing on her tiptoes, still needing to crane her neck in order to see in through the window. _

_"Excuse me, but can you tell me the next train to New York," Helga asked politely as she could muster, hoping it would help her case. _

_Her feet and neck were aching from stretching so much. "Uh, you are in New York, but little girl, are you alone?" _

_"Yeah, so what?" Helga snarled, the pain making her irritable once again, and all too soon. _

_"Wh-Where are your parents?" the lady at the deak asked, getting up out of her chair to look around for anyone missing a child, or being frantic. _

_Helga couldn't strain herself anymore, and let go of the desk, and stood normally. The lady behind the desk came bursting out, and looked frantically at Helga. _

_"Where are your parents? Did you get separated from your mommy?" the lady asked forcing a smile, to hide her panic. _

_"Yeah lady, I got separated from my **'mommy'**, but that isn't anything new, I just need to get back home, so can you tell me when the next train leaves?" Helga asked, now annoyed at the situation, and that this lady wasn't giving her an answer. _

_The lady grabbed Helga's hand, and brought her inside the booth with her. _

_"We are going to call out to see if anyone has found a missing child ok, sweetie?"_

_Helga looked at the lady, who was now smiling for real, trying to calm down, an already calm Helga. _

_"They won't be here…" Helga said. "They are at my sister's recital…they won't come…and…and I don't know how to get home…" Helga **now** was starting to panic. She looked frantically around. The lady then grabbed Helga's hands in hers. _

_"Ok, ok sweetie calm down it will be ok!" she said sweetly, as Helga felt the panic rising within her, tears threatening their way out. _

_"Mommy?" Helga started. "Mommy? MOMMY?" Helga ripped her hands out from the lady's and frantically looked around, the severity of being alone, lost, and scared all surfacing. _

_"I wanna go home…" Helga said. _

_"Oh sweetie, come here, come here, ok ok hold on! What do your parents look like?" _

_Helga stumbled out, between her little sobs, "My mommy is tall and blonde, and always looks like she is in a daze, and my daddy is big and muscular with gray hair, and has a very mean look." _

_The lady from the desk was both shocked at the description, but also shocked that Helga, being only seven could see such qualities and describe it so well. _

_"Well…ok honey, look my name is Karen, ok? What is yours?" Karen, the lady from the window, asked nicely. _

_"Helga…" Helga whispered, calming down a bit, but still aware of the situation. "Ok, Helga, that is such a pretty name!" Helga looked to see Karen smiling brightly at her. Helga wiped the last little tears from her cheeks, staring wide-eyed. _

_"I am going to make sure you get home safe and sound ok?" Karen said reassuringly, then she held out her fist, with her pinky extended. "Pinky promise." _

_Helga hesitated, looking at Karen's pinky and smiling face, then she smiled a little and wrapped her tiny pinky around Karen's and gave it a little shake. _

_"Are there any things that bring you good luck? Or make you happy?" Karen asked. _

_Helga clutched her pocket, her defenses were on. Karen noticed, and looked at her pocket, then smiled. "Alright, you don't have to show it to me, but I want you to clutch it tightly, and know that as long as you have that, you will be ok!" Helga looked bewildered now, and loosened her grip, peeked inside her pocket, then smiled, and looking back at Karen she nodded._

_"Now Helga, can you wait here? While I go make an announcement and tell my boss?" Karen started to leave, and then for the first time in her life, Helga grabbed someone's clothing in utter desperation. Karen turned around to see Helga looking up at her in desperation, obviously scared to be alone. Karen smiled._

_"Alright, you can come, but make sure to hold my hand ok? I don't want us to get separated." Helga smiled when Karen put her big hands around Helga's tinier hands. For the second time in her life, Helga felt happy, felt like she was cared about, noticed, and that she actually existed. _

_But the moment didn't last, just like everything good in Helga's life. _

***I hope that everyone was able to follow that, sorry that it keeps jumping to different times and memories and POVs! P.S. in case you didn't understand, the italicized part is telling the story from when Helga is seven and got lost at the train station. Sorry this took so long to upload, hopefully chapter seven won't take as long! Hope it was worth the wait as well! Thanks to everyone for their reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Helga took another step, her heart racing, and she was shaking, she knew the risk, she knew what could end here and what could begin, but she also knew she had to keep going.

* * *

Arnold raced down the streets, towards Helga's house, only thinking of how he knew he had to find her, and what could happen if he didn't. He wasn't going to lose her, or let her go, no he had done that enough times, for long enough. He knew, and yet he never learned, that life doesn't always give you a second chance.

Arnold tightly closed his eyes, and shook his head, running faster now, he opened his eyes leaving those thoughts from holding him back.

As he reached Helga's house, he ran up the steps, and frantically knocked on the door. Arnold waited for a minute, then knocked again. Nothing. He knocked again and again, repeatedly and rapidly, until finally the door swung open.

Bob glared back at Arnold, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LITTLE PUNK? WHEN WE DON'T ANSWER WE DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED! STOP ANNOYING PEOP-"

"IS HELGA HERE?" Arnold interrupted, an anxious and panicked look on his face.

Bob glared at Arnold, "No, why do you fucking care anyway? HUH? she is a big girl, don't worry, just go home and bother the people there!"

"Please…" Arnold pleaded. "Can you please just check? I really need to talk to her!"

Bob looked at Arnold's worried face, scoffed, then turned around and yelled "HELGA! ARE YOU HOME?"

Silence.

"There you go. She isn't here." Bob said turning around, and closing the door on Arnold's face.

Arnold racked his brain. He needed _something_, _ANYTHING_, to tell him where Helga could be. He was worried before, but that she didn't come home worried him more.

Arnold thought back to the summer, to the places Helga might go to think, what she might have said that would give him a clue to where he could find her. Arnold raced off to the library, the first place that came to his mind.

* * *

Helga took a deep breath, she was so close, she suddenly felt dizzy, wondering if she would be able to keep going, to reach her destination. It was there, a few feet in front of her, but she felt like it might as well be miles away. Helga stood still for a moment, closed her eyes, and took another deep breathe. Clutching her most prized possession, she felt the courage to step forward again.

* * *

The smiling figure touched her, seeming to provide some light in the dark closet that Lila had locked her in. The smiling figure, the figment of her imagination, pointed, and Helga reluctantly took her eyes off of the figure, felt around, and felt a handle. She gripped the handle, and pulled out a small hammer. Helga looked back at the glowing figure, but the person vanished. Helga wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, then began to hammer the door knob, trying to break it open.

Luckily, the door was already old, and with only a few swings it flung open, shining a bunch of light into the closet. Helga took a moment to adjust to the light, placing a hand in the way of the sun as she climbed out of the closet. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she then began running towards the library. She didn't know how long exactly she had been in the closet, but she knew she was late for meeting Arnold, and she had a feeling Lila already would have made up some excuse.

As Helga turned the corner, reaching the library, her feet froze. Her eyes grew wide, and she stopped breathing. Saying that her heart shattered was an understatement. The sight in front of her was something that Helga had dreaded since that very first time she heard her first "oh so ever."

Arnold kissing Lila.

Helga stood there for a moment, wanting this moment to be like in the movies, where it was a misunderstanding, where Lila kissed him, but he pushes her off. But they continued to kiss. When they did part, Lila intertwined her fingers with Arnold's, and the two walked off smiling.

Helga couldn't help thinking, in that moment, that Arnold had never looked happier.

* * *

_Helga smiled as Karen's big and soft hands engulfed her tiny ones, her other hand clutched at the item in her pocket. Helga couldn't help but wish in that moment, as Karen kept checking down to make sure Helga was still with her, that Karen was her mom._

_"Wow I want a woman I just met to be my mom…" Helga thought to herself with a little scoff. _

_Helga thought about her real moment, her smile fading, as she thought of the constant daze her mother was in, the way Helga had to scream at her mother just for a quick glance. And she couldn't even think of her dad. _

_Helga felt a tight squeeze on her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. Helga looked up to see Karen smiling at her. _

BANG! _Since Karen was looking down at Helga she didn't see where she was going, she ran into someone, which caused Helga to run into Karen. Helga gasped as her prized possession, in a flash of gold, jumped out of her pocket, and onto the train station's ground. _

_Helga went to reach for it, but it was kicked away from her reach from a large black boot. Karen started to walk again, but Helga, in desperation, slid her hand out of Karen's hand, and chased Arnold's photo, in its heart-shaped golden frame, as it was being kicked around by the giant feet around her. _

_"Helga!" screamed Karen into the crowd of people. _

_Helga paused, and looked over her shoulder to see Karen's panicked face, and voice, get swallowed away by the crowd. Helga turned her attention back to the feet of the crowd around her, her locket now lost amongst the crowd. _

__****Sorry it took me forever to upload, just have been really busy. I hope that you are enjoying it so far! Again I hope you aren't confused. So you know the italicized part is the memory Helga has from when she was younger, when getting lost at the train station. Thanks for sticking with me guys, shouldn't be too long till I get the next chapter up! Thanks for the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Arnold struck out at the library, as he exited the building, trying to think of any place that she would go, going back in his memories, wondering if she mentioned something about a place she liked to go when she was upset.

"No, she never said she had a place, she never mentioned it." Arnold said. His mind racing through every word, every face, every movement, every feelingand every…every _kiss_ that happened that summer. Thinking of that first kiss, on the teacup, Arnold's heart ached.

"What have I done? What did I do?" Arnold had never felt angrier at anyone or himself than he did, as he looked back on all the feelings, the happiness that Helga had brought him. What changed that? What happened in less than twenty-four hours, for him to turn away from that happiness?

Arnold shook his head at his own stupidity, he knew the answer. He messed it up, he threw everything away because Lila had talked to him, and told him she liked him. Arnold wasn't blaming Lila, he knew that it wasn't her fault he was memorized by her beauty. It wasn't Lila's fault that Helga didn't show the next day.

Then Arnold gasped, feeling stupid for the second time in the day, and he ran off, knowing the best place to start looking for Helga. He started running toward the train station, he knew he had to be quick.

* * *

Helga took one last step, and looked down at the yellow line that was under her foot. She leaned over, looking at the train tracks below. She clutched her locket of Arnold to her chest, and suddenly looking down she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Helga took a deep breath, "I have to do this!" Helga said to herself. Helga took a step forward, as she heard the train roaring down the tracks.

* * *

Arnold couldn't stop running, his lack of breath just made him want to run faster, get there quicker. With each step Arnold's heart beat faster and faster. Arnold thought he was growing crazy, because he felt as though if he didn't rush, Helga might slip from his hands. Each step was crucial.

* * *

_Helga panicked, she didn't have anyone or anything to guide her, to help her, to make her feel less alone. Helga felt the tears sting her eyes. It was rare for Helga to feel alone, she was so used to fending for herself, so used to being actually alone that she felt numb about it. However, having felt looked after, cared for, even for a couple minutes, Helga missed it. Ignorance would be bliss right about now. _

_Helga tried to fight through the crowd, looking for her locket and Karen at the same time. However, being so small she couldn't see very well, she swore that all the feet were as big as her head. Helga was fully crying now, all her hope seeming lost. She couldn't even hold onto her most prized possession, her locket, for comfort or guidance as Karen mentioned. _

_Karen. Helga now stopped thinking of her locket. Karen. Karen would solve everything, if only she could reach Karen, it would all be ok! Helga wanted to find her, but she couldn't see anything except the looming figures around her, all seemingly unfriendly and providing a wall between her and her happiness. _

_Surrounded, crying, and lost, Helga looked up, and for the first time in her life she called out a two names in utter desperation, which seemed to be a theme for today. _

_"KAREN! ARNOLD!" She only cried out once, because the sobs were coming on stronger now, and words wouldn't form. Helga started rubbing her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that ran ferociously down her cheeks. _

Clink.

_Helga felt something tap her foot, she looked down, through her tears she couldn't see clearly, but something gold shined in her eyes. Helga stopped crying, little hiccups coming out now, curiosity taking her mind away from her troubles. Helga blinked away the last few tears from her eyes, making them readjust to see the object at her feet. Helga smiled, as she bent down and picked up her golden locket. _

_Helga held it in her tiny hands, examining it, noticing that it was a little scuffed up on the sides, the glass was slightly cracked, and Arnold's photo seemed to have a few wet spots on it, but Helga couldn't help smiling widely. Her tear soaked cheeks now turned up, and for a moment, she is glad that no one is paying attention to her. _

_"Arnold…" Helga whispers to herself, clutching her locket closer to her, feeling happiness once again fill her up. _

_Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright light. Helga looked over in the direction of the light, and when she looked she gasped. A glowing figure, a ghost-like figure, reached out it's hand in comfort and guidance. _

_"Arnold?" _

* * *

As Lila and Arnold walked away from the library hand-in-hand, Helga knew, that yesterday was now just a memory. The Arnold from last night, the kiss, and the fun, was all a distant memory, and she knew it would haunt her constantly.

Helga turned the other way, fighting back tears, because she knew she had done it. She got her hopes up.

"I warned you Helga." she mumbled to herself with clenched fists.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Helga lifted her right arm above her head, the train still roaring down the tracks, and her locket clenched tightly in her right fist. Her arm stretched back, as she was about to throw the locket onto the tracks, or at least away.

She paused.

Her mind racing, she replayed the summer in her head, today in her head, she played all the years she had known Arnold, from the first time he complimented her bow to today when his last words were that he had a homework question for her. Then to what Lila had said he had said about her.

Still in a throwing stance, Helga started to cry, she hated how weak she had been, and how she cried easier now since the past summer. She slowly placed her arm back down, staring at the picture of a smiling fourth-grade boy.

Helga had always meant to replace it, but for some reason, she liked that young Arnold, the one before he met Lila, the one who was always there for her, even when she was rude. The Arnold, who spent a Thanksgiving with her, and an Arnold that existed before all of this drama and high school crap.

"But that Arnold doesn't exist anymore." Helga whispered to herself.

Some tears fell onto the glass of the locket, and Helga wiped them off with her shirt, then gazing once again at the picture. She gave it a kiss, and held it tightly against her chest. The lights from the train now visible from the platform.

Helga looked across the platform, not surprised when she saw the figure standing across the way.

Usually when Helga saw the illusion of Arnold he was smiling, leading her to safety, it always was bright, but this time it looked dull; but maybe, this time, the Arnold illusion knew that everything was ending, that Helga would no longer look to it for guidance. This time "Arnold" looked panicked, lost, and sad.

Helga started sobbing, staring at "Arnold", the train could now be seen, and it came screeching towards the platform, but with no intention to stop.

Helga gave the Arnold a farewell smile through her tears, and in a flash took another step forward, her foot just on the edge of the platform, tossing her right arm behind her head, locket clenched in her fist, getting ready to throw it.

All the while still staring at the illusion that stared at her hopelessly from across the track.

Helga couldn't look any longer though, she shut her eyes tightly, and nearly let go of the locket when she heard her name ring from across the platform.

"HELGA!"

Helga's eyes popped open, so far into her throw her face was down, facing the tracks.

Surprised, she lost her balance, and felt her foot slip from the platform, but all Helga had time to think was, "Illusions can't talk".

The train just roared through the platform.

* * *

_Helga stared in disbelief, Arnold was standing in front of her, but he seemed off. That was when Helga noticed that as people walked by, they didn't walk around Arnold, they walked through him. However, his figure was never altered, he still stood there shinging brightly, hand out-stretched for Helga to take. _

_Helga hesitantly took one hand off of her locket, and reached out for "Arnold's" hand. However, when they came in contact, she found that she too only went right through him. Arnold looked at her, he seemed a little sadder as he kept on smiling, but he simply waved for her to follow him. _

_Helga hesitated, clutching her locket to her chest, but she took a few steps closer to the ghost Arnold. He smiled brightly and started walking through the crowd of people. It was good that he was so bright, that he didn't get distorted in the crowd of people. Arnold never walked too fast, and helped Helga navigate around the crowd, she only got knocked over once, but "Arnold" waited for her, and they continued. _

_The Helga found that she and "Arnold" were standing by the tracks, right behind the yellow line. "Arnold" looked both ways, then he pointed to the light that was coming from the tunnel, and not too long after a train came, and was coming to a screeching hault. _

_"Get on that one?" Helga said, again nervous and clutching the locket to her chest. "Arnold" nodded. Helga raised her eyebrow, _

_"Do you talk?" she asked. "Arnold" smiled and shook his head. _

_"Oh." Helga simply responded. The train came to a screeching stop in front of them. Helga looked at "Arnold" with a worried look on her face, but her just smiled back at her. _

_"Will you stay with me?" Helga more pleaded than asked. _

_"Arnold" gave a sweet smile, and gave a little nod, then he led the way onto the train, and Helga followed closely behind. She gave one glance back, and thought of Karen. _

_"Goodbye." she whispered, and then turned back around, and caught up with "Arnold", and the train doors shut behind them. _

* * *

The next day, the summer sun shone in Helga's face. Helga looked over at her clock, it was 7:30 a.m. Helga sighed, and tossed the covers off of herself, knowing that it was useless and she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Arnold's smiling face, which was directed at Lila, was burned into her mind, and she played that kiss over and over again in her head. Part of the night she tried to convince herself that she was having an illusion because of the heat. However, Helga knew she had seen the real Arnold, not her illusion Arnold, this time.

Helga wouldn't let herself her cry, one tear managed to escape all night, but Helga managed to suppress her emotions once she wiped that tear from her cheek.

Helga looked at herself in her mirror, her hair was not taken down from it's pigtails from the day before, she had felt too lazy and dazed to take it out. Helga looked at herself from different angles, but no matter what, she saw an ugly girl staring back at her.

Helga took her hair out, and let it lay over her shoulders. It seemed longer than she remembered. When Helga looked at herself in the mirror she smiled, as a chunk of hair covered half of her face.

"Bonjour Cecile." Helga said dryly with a little smile.

Then she thought of their Valentine's Day in fourth grade, at first she smiled at the thought of Arnold's hand on hers, but she snapped back once she imagined that fourth-grade Lila had taken her place, and she was watching from afar.

Helga pushed her hair back from her eye, and looked at herself. She actually didn't look too awful with her hair down. Since it was up so often, she never really noticed, and it had given it a nice curl and wave.

Then Helga was struck with an idea, Lila had played dirty, and she could play dirty right back!

***Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying so far, I am thinking there will probably be two more chapters max, then again, I might go on a writing spree :) Thank you so much for all your supportive and helpful comments! It is really appreciated! **** I will try to get Chapter 10 up ASAP! **


	10. Chapter 10

*****OMG I am so so so unbelievably sorry! I know it has been forever! I have been crazy busy this year, and I haven't had much time to write, but here is the next chapter! Chapter 11 is soon to follow! Thank you so much to everyone for their wonderful reviews and favorites on this story! You guys are amazing!*****

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Helga's saw black, her heart racing, she felt like the world had stopped around her. She felt a tug at her shirt. The sound of the train faded off into the distance.

Helga froze, it wasn't until she could no longer hear the train that she realized she had her eyes tightly closed. She slowly squinted through them, opening them slowly, she found that she no longer saw the track, but she saw people passing by, and staring down at her.

Helga popped her eyes open, and looked around, she didn't know how she got there. She then felt something jab her back, Helga looked over her shoulder to see a woman, probably in her mid-thirties. Helga blinked, then realized she was actually sitting ontop this person. Helga quickly fumbled up, and then turned and offered to help the older woman up.

"I,uh, I am really sorry…Uh, I-" Helga stuttered out but was caught off guard, when the lady shot her a look. It wasn't anger or disgust, but it was one of worry and happiness. Helga was confused.

"Are you ok?" The woman asked, she grabbed Helga's shoulders and was examining her, as if to make sure she really was there, that she hadn't been crushed by that train.

Helga sighed, just realizing she had been holding her breath, took her hands off of her shoulders, and grasped her hands in her own.

"Thank you" Helga smiled at the lady. "For saving me"

The lady looked Helga in her eyes, and then she let out a sigh, and smiled back. "I am really glad you are ok." Then the lady looked up on Helga's head, and her eyes grew wide.

Helga looked at her confusingly, then patted her head, only to find that her cap was missing. She also let out a gasp, as she realized her little pink bow was now visible. Helga covered her bow with her hands.

"Uh, you see, this bow is, uh, I-"

"Helga?" asked the lady. Helga paused, and placed her hands back at her side.

"How-how do you know my name?" Helga asked thoroughly confused. The lady smiled brightly, and she grabbed Helga's hands tightly.

"Oh, Helga! I am so glad you are ok! Oh, I have been so worried about you! I was so afraid of what happened to you! I never stopped thinking about you!" said the lady, each second seeming to get happier and happier.

Helga leaned away from her, giving her a questioning, and creeped out look. The lady saw this and let out a little chuckle. Let go of her hands, and held them up showing she was no threat, and meant no harm.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I don't expect you to remember me, I mean, you were so young." She smiled, but it was a sad smile, a smile that was forced so Helga would feel ok. Helga remembered this smile all too familiarly. Helga looked at the woman, she stepped closer, noting that she was a little taller than her.

"Karen?" she asked.

Helga met the eyes of the woman who, about ten years earlier, had saved her and helped her, in more ways than one.

Karen smiled genuinely now, and nodded. "It's been so long…I was so worried about you, Helga." Helga smiled. Without knowing why, Helga wrapped her arms around Karen, and brought her into an embrace.

"You've saved me twice," whispered Helga. Karen broke the embrace, her eyes a little wet, she shook her head.

"No, you're a tough kid, you got through so much by yourself, and I can only guess what else you have dealt with…" Karen looked down, she still seemed happy, but also full of regret.

There was an awkward silence. Karen looked back up.

"I wish I had been able to be there for you, I know that it was only once, and for such a short time, but I always thought about you, about wanting to give you the best life."

Helga smiled at Karen, the only gesture she thought could really express her thoughts.

Hearing Karen dote and talk like she was her mother. Helga might have been concerned about someone she met once being so intrigued, but the truth was that Helga had wished, nearly every day, that Karen was there, was her real mom. Helga pictured it often. She would be happy, nicer, smile, and the only yelling would be for when she truly did something wrong.

"Mommy!" snapped Helga out of her thoughts, and she looked down, just noticing that a little girl with dark hair, wrapped in braided pigtails. She clutched onto Karen's shirt. Karen looked down at the little girl, scooped her into her arms.

"Oh, I am sorry honey, I was just catching up with an old friend." Karen explained, smiling at Helga when she said 'old friend.' "This is Hayden, she is three," said Karen, nodding her head towards the bundle in her arms.

The little girl, leaned forward a little in her mother's arms, reached out her right hand. "Hayden." She smiled sweetly but also with authority. Helga couldn't help but giggle at the little girl, and reached out her hand, and they gently shook. "Helga." She stated.

Hayden smiled and giggled, then reaching both her arms out, and wiggling her fingers, towards Helga. Helga had to grab her so she wouldn't fall, and Hayden let out a joyful glee, and wrapped her arms around Helga.

Karen's eyes were wide with awe and she was smiling brightly. "She NEVER does that!" Karen said, failing to hide how excited she was. Helga didn't know how to react, with Hayden snuggling her neck and Karen looking at Helga like she was an angel.

"What do I do now?" Helga asked quietly, and Karen giggled, but shrugged. Hayden removed her arms from around Helga's neck, and looked down at her hand.

"Shiny." Hayden reached for the golden locket, and gripped the broken chain. It wasn't until then that Helga's attention was brought back to what had stopped her. She whirled around, holding Hayden tighter in her hands. Helga stood on her tip-toes, craning her neck. She looked across the platform.

Nothing.

* * *

_Helga sat on the train, she would occasionally get the sideways glance from an adult, a look of concern or annoyance, wondering who would let their child roam around on a train alone._

_Helga sat in the seat, and "Arnold" sat next to her, everytime someone came over, she would make the excuse her mother would be back to sit there. Helga knew that "Arnold" wasn't Arnold, she knew that no one saw him, and she was ok with that. This "Arnold" was her's._

_Then "Arnold" hopped down from his seat, smiled, and waved his hand, showing he wanted Helga to follow. Helga hopped off of her seat, and followed "Arnold" off the train. Glad that he was bright, because a lot of people crowded off of the train._

_Suddenly, Helga saw the light start to fade. Helga panicked, and without thinking reached out, and tried to grab the tail of "Arnold's" shirt. It startled Helga when her hand felt cloth._

_The figure jumped slightly, and turned around quickly. Helga's face turned red._

_"Helga?" asked Arnold._

_"What do you want football head?" Helga snapped back. Arnold looked down at the clump of his shirt in Helga's hand._

_"You got my attention Helga." Arnold stated, pointing to her hand. Helga turned red, but couldn't bring herself to let go, so she hid her face in embarrassment. "Arnold" had vanished, and she had no idea where she was. Tears started to fill her eyes, and despite her efforts some escaped down her cheeks._

_Arnold felt Helga shaking, and he instantly knew something was wrong._

_Helga flinched when she felt Arnold slid his hand into her's. Helga looked at Arnold, but he didn't look at her, just tugged on his Grandpa's pants._

_"Grandpa, we have a situation." Arnold said, nodding his head toward Helga. Grandpa looked at Arnold, and then down at Helga, he gave a worried smile, and kneeled down to Helga's height._

_"Hey, Helga, remember me?" Grandpa asked in a soothing tone. Helga nodded, her face still flushed and tears now staining her cheeks. Grandpa smiled sweetly, and placed a hand on her head._

_"You lost?" again Helga nodded. "Alright, then how about we try to find your parents?" Granpa stood up again, and looked for Bob and Muriel._

_"Not here." Helga said softly, and slightly embarrassed._

_Grandpa was shocked, but did his best to hide it as he said, "Oh, ok, are they at home?"_

_Helga shook her head, "My sister had a concert, we got separated at the train station, so I hopped onto a train home." This time Grandpa was shocked from awe._

_"How did you know which train?" Grandpa asked. Helga turned a little redder, looked down at Arnold's hand holding firmly onto hers. She then looked away, shook her head, and shrugged._

_Grandpa left it at that. "Well, aright then!" he said in a chipper voice. "How about you come hang out with us old coots at our home until your folks get back? I'll leave them a message at home. We can have some fun until then!" He wrapped his arm around Grandma's waist, and they both smiled at her._

_She felt the grip tighten on her hand, reassuringly, and looked at Arnold who was smiling at her and gave her a nod. She couldn't help but smile, and gave a nod._

_Grandma slipped her hand into Helga's free hand, and Grandpa took Arnold's. They all walked together, and Helga felt her locket bouncing inside her pocket._

* * *

Helga ran towards the library, cursing her hair getting in her face, and her small heels providing her with discomfort.

"This is why I hate fashion," thought Helga.

Helga arrived at the library, and saw Arnold sitting with his Math book open, sitting in their usual seat, staring out the window. He was smiling, and Helga was afraid to approach him, but her feet cried for her to sit down.

Helga walked over to Arnold, and gave a little cough to show her presence.

Arnold jumped, and looked over at Helga.

"Hey-…" he cut himself short as he looked at Helga, eyes huge with disbelief.

Helga was in a yellow lace sundress; her hair curled and fell carelessly over her shoulder and back.

"What ya gawking at?" Helga asked, leaning one hand on the table, and giving him a playful smirk. Arnold smiled, which caused Helga to smile too.

"You look…great." Arnold said, the only word that came to his head. Helga sat down, "Thanks Football Head, but don't let it distract from your work too much." Again Arnold heard the playfulness in her voice, no ill-intent was noted.

Arnold fumbled to open his textbook, and Helga watched him from the corner of her eye. Then looked back at her own textbook, which was pointless since she had finished this chapter long ago.

"You weren't here yesterday." Arnold's statement made Helga's heart jump, and her eyes widened.

She looked over at Arnold, who looked back, but his eyes no longer seemed happy to see her, they looked…lost was the only word Helga could think of.

"Look, Arnold, what happened-," but Arnold cut her off. "Helga, look, I am sorry if I took it too far, but you didn't need to just not show up." Helga could place the look now. Hurt.

"No Arnold look-," but again he cut her off. "No, Helga." He said sternly. "I liked you, like _really_ liked you, but you ignored all my calls yesterday, you didn't show up, and well then…" but Arnold trailed off, and looked away from Helga.

Helga was getting mad, he wasn't listening, and he was the one who switched that "feeling" off in a day. Helga shot up, and slammed her hands on the table. "OH! YOU LIKED ME SO MUCH THAT AS SOON AS LILA COMES AROUND YOU'VE GOT HER TOUNGE IN YOUR MOUTH?!" Arnold quickly looked back at Helga, a glint of remorse and pain flashed in his eyes, before they were replaced with anger once again.

Arnold also stood up, his pride getting in the way. "YOU KNOW WHAT HELGA! LILA WAS HERE! SHE HELPED ME OUT! TURNS OUT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY MATH GENIUS AROUND HERE! NO ONE AROUND HERE NEEDS YOU OR WANTS YOU, SO GO BACK TO BEING YOUR SISTER'S SHADOW!" As those last words left his lips, Arnold immediately wished he could take them back.

Helga took a step back, acting as though Arnold had struck her. Not even Helga had the ability to hide the pain from her face.

"FUCK OFF!" she screamed, her voice cracking as she failed to hide the pain. She grabbed her books, and ran off.

Arnold slumped back down into his seat, placing his head in his hands, and whispered to himself, "Nice, Arnold."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Helga let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and smiled sadly at the little girl in her arms. Hayden seemed to know what was up, and all she thought to do was put the locket in Helga's face.

Helga smiled and let out a small laugh, taking the locket from the three-year olds' hands, and placing it into her back pocket. Hayden threw her arms around Helga's neck and said, "No, sad, Helga." Helga gave the girl a little squeeze. "No, Helga isn't sad, thanks to Hayden."

Hayden let go of her neck, and beamed at Helga, proud that she was able to help.

"Helga?" Karen asked softly, fearing she might just break the moment. Helga turns to her, and sees that she is holding out her beanie. "This is yours I am guessing?" Helga takes it, and is about to place it on her head when Hayden grabs it. "Bows are pretty." She simply states.

Helga and Karen both laughed.

"Do you live around here Helga?" Karen asked, a hint of further questioning behind it.

"Yeah, well a station over." Helga answered.

"Would you mind, if a couple times a week, I asked you to come babysit Hayden?" Karen asked, and Helga was shocked by the sudden question.

"Me?" she asked dumbly.

Karen smiled, "Hayden, has never been so clingy to a stranger, or really anyone, before." Helga looked down at Hayden who just smiled back up at her. "We could set a schedule for the summer and school sessions! She would love it, and I need all the help I can get!" It wasn't until the last comment where Helga noticed that Karen was standing there alone, and no husband had come to stand by her side.

The shift in Helga's expression, from surprised to sympathetic, Karen knew that Helga had put it together. "Cancer." She said quietly, but with a smile, acting like it was something that happened.

Helga placed her hand on Karen's shoulder, "I would love to help out. I mean, I do owe you for saving my life." Helga smiled adding a chuckle at the end, and Karen giggled.

"Would you be ok, Hayden, if I came by a couple times to play with you?" asked Helga to the little girl. Hayden started bouncing in her arms, and her smile widened.

Helga got caught up in the happiness, the family, and the laughter of being around Karen and Hayden that she was startled when she heard her name being called.

* * *

_When Helga first walked through the doorway she froze in the hall, feeling suddenly out of place as everyone removed their shoes._

_Helga's mom had forgotten to buy her new socks, since her old ones had huge holes in them, and she was embarrassed. She didn't want pity. _

_"Helga, do you need help taking off your shoes?" asked Arnold. _

_"I-I don't really like to take off my shoes." Helga replied. _

_"Ok!" Arnold shrugged and left it at that, and no one questioned her or looked at her strangely, they simply continued into the kitchen. _

_Helga stood at the entrance way, and nervously twiddled her fingers, feeling out of place in such a happy atmosphere. Arnold turned around, saw her standing there lost. He smiled, walked back and grabbed her hand. _

_"There is ice cream in the freezer, do you like vanilla?" Arnold asked, leading her to the kitchen. Helga nodded. _

_Arnold let go of Helga's hand, and pulled a chair out a little ways, "You can sit here." Then proceeded to sit in the chair that was next to her assigned seat. Helga climbed into her chair, and took in the look of the kitchen. The family pictures that hung on the wall were nice, and Helga could tell that all their smiles were genuine. _

_Grandma had placed a bowl of vanilla ice cream, with hot fudge and whip cream in front of Helga. _

_"Enjoy!" Grandma said with a wink. "You never know if the ice cream bandit will come around and snatch it from you!" _

_Helga cracked a small smile, and started to eat at her ice cream. _

_"Left a message on your machine, so your parents know how to reach us and where you are," said Grandpa placing the phone back on the receiver. Helga doubted her parents even cared, and she didn't care if they never came. _

_After ice cream Grandpa told stories about his life, some were interesting, and others not as much, but Helga enjoyed them all the same. There were games, something Helga didn't experience often. _

_"Wanna play leap frog?" Asked Arnold._

_Helga looked at him like he had three heads, "What is that?" _

_Arnold got bug-eyed, "You mean you never played before?!" He quickly explained the game to Helga, and then he and Grandpa demonstrated. Arnold had trouble jumping over Grandpa completely, but it all ended in laughs. Soon all four were hopping over one-another, laughing and making ribbit noises. _

_One time Helga didn't jump well enough and landed smack on Grandma's back, but everyone laughed, and Grandma stood up, causing Helga to grab around her neck and squeak in fear. _

_"Hold on partner!" Grandma smiled back at Helga, and started neighing and galloping around the room, Helga on her back whirling in laughter. _

_Eating ice cream, being goofy, playing leap frog, and just being visible. It was everything Helga had wanted from her own family. _

_Everything in this family was perfect, even if it wasn't a" perfect" family by society's standards. Helga never wanted to leave, but everything from today was short lived._

_There were two loud knocks on the door. Everyone stopped. _

**_Knock! Knock!Knock!_**

_This time the three knocks were harder and impatient, and Helga knew them all too well. _

* * *

Helga's swung the front door of her house open with a loud bang. Muriel, surrounded by beer bottles, shot up, obviously startled.

"Wha-What? Lasagna is in the fridge." She stated, to no one in particular, and settled back down into her drunken slumber.

Helga let out an exasperated sigh, and she picked up the bottles surrounding her mother, knowing that if Bob came home and saw this he would throw a fit. Then, she placed her mother on her side, and covered her with a blanket, even though the air hadn't been on, and due to the summer heat, it was nearly ninety degrees inside the house.

When she finished that she did her usual sweep of the house, prepared a meal for Bob, and placed it in the fridge, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out between her parents. It wasn't what she needed today, anyone else yelling at anyone or at her. Her thoughts slipped to Arnold's stinging words, as she placed lasagna into the fridge.

"Asshole." She breathed as she took off her oven mitts, and headed up to her room to scowl. It wasn't until she got upstairs, looked into her mirror, that she remembered how dressed up she was.

Pissed she took off her heels and threw that at her closet door in frustration, before plopping down on her bed. It wasn't till she felt her face hit the pillow did she let out a long muffled scream. She allowed the tears she had been holding in to wet her pillow case.

"_GO BACK TO BEING YOUR SISTER'S SHADOW!"_ Arnold's words kept repeating in her head. However, when she played this in her head, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at him, in fact, she didn't think she was every mad at him.

"It's only the truth," she said to herself, giving out a hopeless laugh. She flipped onto her back, trying to calm down her sobs, taking deep breaths, she let her arm drape over her eyes.

"_I __really__ liked you."_

Helga's sobs returned, this time it was hopelessness, and she turned to her side, hiding her face in her pillow.

It wasn't long before she felt the exhaustion from the day and the emotions swirling around, caused her to fall asleep.

****Next Chapter has been started, figured to post this in between! (That makes sense right? haha!) Thanks so much to everyone who has followed this story, left amazing comments and are still supporting me despite my absence! You are all amazing! Thanks! I shall try not to disappoint!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Helga!" she heard her name again, and it was said in panic and desperation.

"Helga! Helga!" Helga whirled around trying to locate the sound of the voice.

She looked over at Karen, who also appeared to have heard Helga's name being called, and was looking around for the source. When their eyes met they both shrugged.

"Football." Helga heard Hayden say, as she stretched her arms out over Helga's shoulder.

"HELGA PATAKI!" was screamed, in utter panic. Helga turned around, her eyes grew wide as she saw Arnold standing there, craning his neck. She thought he looked lost, and there was panic there.

"Football!" Hayden screamed, waving her little arms in the air. Arnold seemed to have heard her, because he looked in their direction. When his eyes met Helga's relief took over his face.

Helga was in a daze, and even as Arnold pushed his way through the crowd, he didn't look away from Helga, afraid he might lose sight of her.

He let out a breath he had been holding, once he came face to face with her and lightly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I've been looking for you…" he said in between deep breaths, Helga could now see he looked like he had been running. Then panic struck, he looked her over. "The last thing I saw was you falling onto the track, what happened? Are you hurt? What stopped you? Why were you there?" He paused after his last question, thinking what he had just asked.

"Why…were you there?" Arnold looked truly terrified and panicked, he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders this time. Helga saw his thoughts, he was definitely assuming the worst.

"Football." Hayden brought them both out of a trance, as Hayden wiggled in her arms in Arnold's direction.

Arnold smiled, "Who is this?"

Helga was still a little shocked, and she opened her mouth, but nothing was coming out.

"This is Hayden," Karen quickly chimed in, "And I am Karen."

Karen then took Hayden out of Helga's hands, and handed Helga a slip of paper. "We better go Helga, but call me anytime and we will set up good times for you to come babysit. Take care." Karen smiled knowingly at Helga and then scurried off.

Helga turned back around to face Arnold, but didn't look up at him, just twiddled her thumbs nervously. While looking at her feet she noticed Arnold was rocking slightly back and forth on his.

"I wasn't here to jump." Was the first and only thing Helga found herself saying, not looking up at Arnold. She saw his feet stop rocking, and felt his hands once again rest on her shoulder. This caused Helga to look up into Arnold's eyes.

"I'm **_really_** glad." He said smiling and looking into Helga's eyes. Helga felt her heart skip, but the lightness of her heart soon faded when she remembered Lila's words from earlier, and she immediately went into flight mode.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever Football Head, I wouldn't jump anyways, you think I can't handle disappointment." Helga scoffed. "It's been a blast, but I have to go." Helga turned to leave, but Arnold grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Helga, I came here looking for **you**," Arnold said, Helga hearing the plea in his voice.

However, Helga just jerked her hand away, "Do you want a thanks, or a medal? I don't know what you expected to do looking for me, or what you planned to do when you found me, but I am sorry to inform you I have shit to do. Sorry for the trouble." Helga turned and walked away.

"Helga, wait, c'mon, please wait!" Arnold was following Helga through the crowd. Helga didn't look back, she kept walking forward, she was in no mental state to talk to Arnold.

"Helga, please!" Helga could hear Arnold right behind her, politely fighting his way through the crowd she was pushing out of her way. Someone bumped their bag into Helga's side, "Watch it!" she screamed over her shoulder, as she reached to hold her throbbing side. Helga's eyes grew wide.

Her locket was gone.

* * *

_"Stupid old coons can't hear the door ring!" Big Bob screamed through the door._

_Helga turned red, embarrassed for her parents. _

_Grandma saw this and just smiled, "Haha he has got the old coons right!"_

_"Yup, and soon our hearing will be gone!" Grandpa laughed and chimed in, showing Helga that they didn't mind at all. _

_"HEY! I HAVE A BEEPER BUSINESS TO RUN!" Bob screamed, causing everyone to jump. Grandpa left the room, and Helga could hear him open the door. _

_"Hello, Bob." Grandpa said dryly. Helga didn't hear Bob respond, but heard his footsteps as he walked the entrance way and into the room. An angry look on his face, and Helga felt herself wrap her arms tighter around Grandma's neck. _

_"OLGA! How dare you wander off on your own! It's your fault for not keeping up with the family! You're lucky you didn't get lost forever, because then I would have had to send out scouts to find you, and it would have interrupted my busy day! Plus! You weren't there for your sister's recital that she worked so hard on! You owe her an apology! Now get off this old bat and lets go!" Bob screamed, not paying any mind to the other people in the room, only "Olga." _

_Grandma put Helga down, smiled at her, "We had a lot of fun with you today Helga, thank you." _

_Helga gave her a weak smile, "Thank __you__" replied Helga, she gave Grandma a quick hug. _

_She turned to follow her dad, Grandpa gave her a little handshake, and she waved to Arnold. _

_They walked to the doorway, and Helga turned around, "Thank you for having me." Helga said politely to Arnold, and then looked up at his Grandparents and smiled. Then she turned back around to follow her father, who again was not waiting for her. _

_"Please come over and play again!" Helga turned around to see Arnold standing there smiling. "It was a lot of fun Helga!" he said. Helga felt her heart melt, and she smiled back. _

_"OLGA! COME ON!" Big Bob yelled, taking only a moment to pause in his walking, before continuing not caring whether Helga was there next to him. Helga turned around and quickly raced off after him, knowing he wouldn't slow down. When she caught up to him, she turned around quickly to see Arnold waving his arms frantically, she smiled and waved back till Arnold was out of view. _

_Helga turned around, smiling, she had a pretty good day considering she was lost. Karen, "Arnold", and the real Arnold, they all were such a big help. Helga found herself grabbing for her pocket, and she peeked at her golden locket. _

_When they finally got home Helga was near skipping, she was happy about how today turned out. Arnold had asked HER to play again! She let out a love-sick sigh, and then opened the front door of her house. _

_As soon as her figure appeared in the doorway she was wrapped into a hug. Helga blinked, confused, as she felt tears staining her shirt. She looked to see Olga with her arms wrapped tightly around Helga. "Oh, Helga! Thank goodness baby sister! I was so afraid something awful had happened!" Helga let out an annoyed sigh, but put her arms around her sister. _

_"I'm fine, Olga, I just got a little lost, no big." She played it off as it was no big deal a six-year-old was wandering New York. Olga let go but kept her hands on her baby sister's shoulders. _

_Olga smiled, "You are so brave, Helga, more brave than anyone I know!" _

_Helga gave a little smile back and nodded, letting Olga know she appreciated it. _

_"OLGA!" The anger in Big Bob's voice, Helga knew it was for her, so she turned around. _

_She felt a hand come hard across her face. _

_Olga gasped. _

* * *

Helga heard a squeak, as someone opened her door.

Groggily she sat up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh good, you're up baby sister!" Olga chirped. Helga groaned, she didn't want to deal with her bubbly sister when she just woken up. Helga looked at the clock, 8:00 p.m.

"Olga, what do you want?" Helga asked annoyed.

Olga just squealed in glee, and sat down on Helga's bed, batting her eye lashes. "Soooo, when were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?" Olga asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Helga was awake.

"What?" Helga was confused.

"Your boyfriend? There was a boy here earlier, he came to see you, I directed him to your room, but a few minutes later he came down, said you were asleep and didn't want to bother you!" Olga said in a super excited voice.

Helga's eyes grew wide. "What was his name? What did he look like?"

Olga put her finger to her chin and looked up, pondering. "Hmm…well I think his name was Ernie…no Arnie…"

"Arnold? Big head, blonde hair, stupid baseball cap?" Helga told more than asked, her tone rushed and perplexed.

Olga smiled like a light went off in her head, "YEAH! That's him! Is he your boyfriend or not? I heard daddy talking about him before, that you went on a date? Oh baby sister! Tell me everything!" She clasped Helga's hands in her own, and stared at her joyfully, and Helga could see that she was truly happy for her.

It actually crushed Helga to say, "He isn't my boyfriend…in fact he isn't really a friend in anyway…not anymore." Olga's expression completely changed into one of disappointment and concern.

"What, but why?" Olga asked

Helga looked away from her older sister and shrugged. Helga felt Olga squeeze her hands in reassurance, which caused Helga to look back into those concerned eyes.

"What happened?" Olga asked.

Helga didn't want to, nor did she mean to, but everything seemed to just pour out. She couldn't stop from telling Olga how she had developed a crush many years ago, how she tortured him because she cared, about their times together, about the summer, and about the fight they had earlier; however, she made sure to leave out the part about being her sister's shadow.

"He said no one needed me or wanted me…yet…I can't be mad at him. Men suck." Helga completed. She wiped away some tears that had fallen, but she didn't quite know when she had cried or why.

Helga looked to see Olga staring at her in complete disbelief, obviously trying to process all the new information that was thrown at her. Olga was smart, but this was delicate situation she needed to know how to respond. The first words she thought of were:

"Arnold's an asshole."

Helga's eyes grew wide with amusement and shock, as the last word stumbled out of her mouth. Olga quickly covered her mouth after she let it slip, but let out a smile, as if she had just told a dirty joke. Helga couldn't help but laugh, her sister had never said anything worse than "good golly" her entire life, and this was something Helga wouldn't forget.

"Although, I regret my choice of words," Olga started. "They are very true, and I stand by them."

Helga looked at her sister, still smiling, but now also focusing on what she had to say.

"On the other hand, I also think that Arnold is the greatest thing to ever happen to you, so I can't really completely hate him…Hmmm…I see why you are torn." Olga was pondering.

"Why, do you _not_ hate him?" She asked directly.

Helga didn't want to say so she scrunched her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Olga got mad.

"Oh no! You are not hiding away like a turtle! Why are you NOT mad at Arnold?" Olga said as she tried to pull Helga's knees away from her body.

"Hey! Stop! I don't have to tell you!" Helga retorted.

"So there is a reason?"

"No! I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!" Helga tried to kick her knees away from Olga, who had grabbed them and was holding them down.

"Yes, just not you said you didn't have to tell me, but you wouldn't have said that if you didn't have anything to tell so what is it?"

"HE IS RIGHT!" Helga screamed.

Olga stopped.

Olga stared at Helga for a little bit, and didn't care when Helga brought her knees back up to her chin.

"What?" Olga asked quietly, like what Helga had said wasn't real.

Helga remained silent, and put a scowl on her face.

"Helga…Helga you can't really believe that can you?" Olga asked

Helga looked away and shrugged.

"No! No! Helga! Of course people want you around! Of course you are needed!" Olga said trying to convince Helga.

Helga scoffed, "Yeah right, who in the world needs me?"

"I do." Olga responded without missing a beat.

Helga scoffed again, "Yeah, right, little miss perfect, you don't need anyone."

"Yes I do." Olga was serious. "Helga, if you weren't here, I would have never survived in this household!"

This caused Helga to peek a look at her sister, giving her a questioning glance.

"Helga, you kept this whole family together, don't think I don't know who makes lasagna for dad in the fridge." Olga's eyes started filling with tears. "Who cleans this house so daddy won't yell, who adverts all of daddy's wrath onto herself. Helga. You are the one who keeps me going! Who keeps this FAMILY going. You helped me believe that not everyone is awful, harsh, and mean. YOU are the reason I try my best everyday! The reason I strive for perfection! So that I can be someone you are proud to call a sister, someone who you can look up to." Olga stopped, she couldn't talk much more through her sobs.

"I…never wanted you to feel worthless!" Olga stammered out. "I'm so sorry Helga! I am so sorry!" Olga started to sob heavily, and Helga was shocked, she had never seen her sister so distraught.

"Hey, Hey, Olga! Aw Geez Olga, calm down, it is fine." Helga said stiffly. Amazed at how they switched places so quickly.

Olga shook her head. "I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" she gasped in between sobs.

Helga reached over to her sister and wrapped her in a hug, it was awkward, but Helga didn't know what else to do. Helga felt Olga jump a little under her hug, not expecting the contact. The shock nearly stopped Olga from sobbing.

"Olga, you did a great job." Helga whispered into her sister's shoulder. "Thanks."

Olga started crying again.

* * *

****Thanks again to everyone following this story and leaving such amazing reviews, please keep me updated on your thoughts of the story! You are all amazing and I appreciate this so much! Take Care! Will update ASAP!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

***Arnold's POV, emotions, and experiences in the same time lapses as last few chapters***

Arnold raced to the train station; he bought his ticket, and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He could feel every second ticking by, and no matter how fast he ran it didn't seem fast enough.

He was standing behind a line of people, looking both ways, wanting this train to come as quickly as possible, he tapped his foot in impatience.

"What is that girl doing?" he heard a man ask. Arnold looked to see two men pointing across the track. Arnold craned his neck, intrigued at what they were talking about.

Arnold's eyes grew wide as he saw Helga standing on the edge of the platform, and he could visibly tell that she was crying, even though her head was down. Arnold pushed his way through the wall of people, and stood on the edge of the platform.

Helga looked up, and their eyes met. Arnold wanted to call out to her, but a lump formed in his throat, and he couldn't get the words out. He stood there solemnly, trying his best to show her how sorry he really was.

Arnold could hear the train coming, it's roar getting louder as it got closer.

Arnold was shocked when Helga gave him a sincere smile through her tears. Then she took a step forward, standing on the very edge of the platform, and Arnold's heart stopped when he saw her going to take another step.

"HELGA!" His voice finally obeyed, screaming it across the platform. The last thing Arnold saw was Helga's eyes pop open as she stumbled on the edge of the track, as the train swept into the train station.

"HELGA! HELGA! HELGA!" Arnold was screaming, barely audible over the sound of the train. He failed to crane his neck over the view of the train. As the train went through and out of the station, but Arnold couldn't hear it anymore. Arnold couldn't hear anything. Arnold strained to see Helga.

Arnold couldn't see Helga, and a new wall of people had appeared. His head racing with the worst possible ideas, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself from picturing Helga, lying on the tracks, run over by the train. Arnold didn't know how long he stood there, but it felt like forever.

Arnold pushed his way through the crowd of people, and found himself sprinting to the other side of the platform, before he could even get his thoughts together.

"Please no, please, please." Arnold thought to himself, the image of Helga still in his head, and he cursed himself, tears about to fall. "It's your fault." He told himself, "If anything has happened to her, it is your fault." Arnold knew it was true, he knew that he had driven Helga to whatever she was doing.

"What she has _done."_ Arnold found himself thinking, and he found his feet going faster. He pushed by everyone, not bothering to say sorry, he cursed the train station for being so crowded and the platforms being so far apart.

Arnold raced through the crowd, and down the stairs of the platform. As he ran he looked all around for Helga, for any sign of her. He didn't see her.

Arnold's heart raced faster, adrenaline or panic, whichever it was, it made Arnold feel like his heart would either explode or stop. Arnold hesitated, but he looked to the edge of the track, and he pushed his way over to the edge. Arnold knew that no one looked panicked, that some sirens would have been going off by now, but he needed to know himself, he needed to _see_ Helga wasn't lying on the track, and he hoped with all his heart she wasn't.

As he got the edge, he took a deep breath and looked down at the tracks. All he saw were a couple discarded coffee cups and plastic bags. However, even though Helga wasn't lying in the track he was still worried. He craned his neck in every direction, hoping to see something. Twice he saw blonde blurs, and was let down when he saw their faces.

"She was just here!" said Arnold angrily.

"Football!" Arnold heard from the crowd, it didn't sound like Helga, but Arnold couldn't help but look in the direction it came from. He spotted a little girl waving her arms out, to what appeared to be in his direction, Arnold's heart relaxed as he saw who was holding the little girl.

Helga.

Their eyes met, and Arnold could feel his whole body relax, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Arnold pushed through the crowd, but never looked away from Helga's eyes. He didn't dare even blink, because he was afraid he would lose her again.

As he reached her, he instinctively placed his arms on her shoulders, and looked down at her, and let out another breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

His first reaction was to kiss her, then to tell her he loved her, but what stumbled out of his mouth was neither, "I was looking for you…" he breathed, not realizing how out of shape he was, and pain shot through his body from all the running, but he ignored it. Then images of Helga flooded into his mind, her crying and falling, he felt his body tense up again.

"The last thing I saw was you falling onto the track, what happened? Are you hurt? What stopped you? Why were you there?" He caught himself on his last question, it held so much meaning, and he was truly terrified of the answer.

"Why…were you there?" he asked again, the panic and terror apparent in his voice. Helga looked up at Arnold, reading his expressions, and seeming to understand what he was _really_ asking.

"Football." Brought him back to reality, and to the crowded train station, Helga also seemed shocked. Arnold realized that this was not the place to do this, not the place to discuss anything, especially with a child in Helga's arms.

Arnold smiled at the little girl wiggling around in Helga's arms, "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Hayden," said a mystery voice, and Arnold looked at the little woman standing next to Helga. "And I am Karen."

Karen then took Hayden out of Helga's hands, and handed Helga a slip of paper. "We better go Helga, but call me anytime and we will set up good times for you to come babysit. Take care." Karen smiled at Helga and scurried off. Arnold felt he had missed something, but decided not to ask.

Helga turned back around, but looked at her feet instead of Arnold, ,and she nervously twiddled her thumbs, which made Arnold nervously rock back and forth on his feet.

"I wasn't here to jump." Stopped Arnold from rocking on his feet, and stopped his heart. Relief flowed through his body as he once again placed his hands on her shoulders. Helga looked up at Arnold.

"I'm **_really _**glad." Were the first words that came to his head. Arnold thought he saw Helga blush, but it was soon replaced with a scowl.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever Football Head, I wouldn't jump anyways, you think I can't handle disappointment." Helga scoffed. "It's been a blast, but I have to go." Anger apparent in every words. Helga turned to leave, but Arnold grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Helga, I came here looking for **you**," Arnold said, the words, excuse and plea sounded stupid, even to him.

Helga just jerked her hand away, "Do you want a thanks, or a medal? I don't know what you expected to do looking for me, or what you planned to do when you found me, but I am sorry to inform you I have shit to do. Sorry for the trouble." Helga turned and walked away. Arnold was hurt, but he deserved it. Hell Helga could torture him forever and it couldn't make up for what he had done.

"Helga, wait, c'mon, please wait!" Arnold pleaded, he could hear how pathetic he sounded, but he didn't care, as he followed Helga through the crowd.

"Helga, please!" Arnold was right behind her, and he _needed_ to talk to her, he had to say something before she completely rid him off forever.

Arnold saw a man bump into her and heard Helga scream "Watch it!" then hold her side. Arnold was surprised when she suddenly stopped.

* * *

_"Granpa! Can we have ice cream when we get home?" Arnold asked, smiling up at his grandfather._

_"Sure sonny! Vanilla ok?" Grandpa asked, and Arnold nodded happily. _

_Arnold was about to step forward when he felt someone grab onto his shirt. It made Arnold jump, as he turned around to see who the mystery person was. _

_He was even more shocked to see Helga holding onto his shirt; however, she looked more confused than him that the fabric in her hand existed. _

_"Helga?" he asked, unsure where she had come from, or why she was latching onto his shirt. _

_"What do you want Football Head?" she snapped back. Arnold looked at her with a questioning glance. "You got my attention Helga." He said as he pointed to his shirt tightly gripped in her hands. Helga was surprised to see Helga turn red, and look away, still not letting go of his shirt. Suddenly he felt her shaking, and thought he could hear little wimpers coming from her. Arnold knew something was wrong. _

_Without knowing what else to do he slid his hand into the one she had gripped on his shirt, and turned and tugged on his Grandpa's pants. "Grandpa, we have a situation." He said nodding in Helga's direction. It didn't take long for Grandpa to put it together, and lean down to talk to Helga. _

_"Hey, Helga, remember me?" Grandpa asked in a soothing tone. Helga nodded, her face still flushed and tears now staining her cheeks. Grandpa smiled sweetly, and placed a hand on her head. Helga admired his way with people, and how he knew just how to react in emergency situations. _

_"You lost?" again Helga nodded. "Alright, then how about we try to find your parents?" Granpa stood up again, obviously looking for Helga's parents. _

_"Not here." Arnold heard Helga say softly, and was surprised when she turned even more red. _

_"Oh, ok, are they at home?" Grandpa asked._

_Helga shook her head, "My sister had a concert, we got separated at the train station, so I hopped onto a train home." Arnold's eyes got wide in amazement, he didn't even know how to board a train, let alone which one would take him where. _

_"How did you know which train?" Grandpa asked stealing the words from Grandpa's lips. Helga looked down at Arnold's hand, and shrugged. _

_Grandpa left it at that, but Arnold was still curious. "Well, aright then!" Grandpa said in a chipper voice. "How about you come hang out with us old coots at our home until your folks get back? I'll leave them a message at home. We can have some fun until then!" He wrapped his arm around Grandma's waist, and they both smiled at Helga._

_Arnold gave her a reassuring squeeze to her hand, and when she looked at him, he just smiled. He was surprised when she smiled back and gave him a little nod._

_Grandpa gave his free hand to Grandpa, and Helga had Grandma's and they all headed home. _

_Along the way Helga didn't say much, but Arnold talked a lot about the trains and different transportation systems they saw at the museum. Helga would occasionally nod or give him a smiled, but otherwise she remained with a trance look on her face. _

_When they got home, and entered the house, Arnold let go of Helga's head and started to take off his shoes. When he was done he turned to see Helga still standing there with her shoes on, looking rather nervous. _

_"Helga, do you need help taking off your shoes?" Arnold asked, ready to help if she needed it. _

_"I-I don't really like to take off my shoes." Helga responded, Arnold shrugged, there was nothing wrong with that. "Ok." He said and headed towards the kitchen. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him he turned around to see Helga still nervously standing in the doorway. Arnold smiled, walked over to Helga and grabbed her hand. "There is ice cream in the freezer, do you like vanilla?" Arnold asked, leading her to the kitchen. Helga nodded._

_Arnold let go of Helga's hand, went over to the table and pulled a chair out a little ways, "You can sit here." Then climbed into his own chair right next to her's. He smiled when Helga got into her own chair and sat down. _

_Grandma had placed a bowl of vanilla ice cream, with hot fudge and whip cream in front of Helga._

_"Enjoy!" Grandma said with a wink. "You never know if the ice cream bandit will come around and snatch it from you!"_

_Helga cracked a small smile, and started to eat at her ice cream, and Arnold smiled, then dug into his own ice cream._

_"Left a message on your machine, so your parents know how to reach us and where you are," said Grandpa placing the phone back on the receiver. Arnold thought he saw Helga roll her eyes, but decided not to say anything as he continued eating. _

_After ice cream Grandpa told stories about his life, all of them were stories he had heard many times before, but the way Helga leaned forward in anticipation, was humorous to Arnold. Then they played games, Helga seemingly knowing nothing about the concept of "play." _

_""Wanna play leap frog?" Asked Arnold like he had just had an epiphany, and it was the greatest idea ever._

_Helga looked at him like he had three heads, "What is that?"_

_Arnold widened his eyes in shock, "You mean you never played before?!" He quickly explained the game to Helga, and then he and Grandpa demonstrated. Arnold had trouble jumping over Grandpa completely, but it all ended in laughs. Soon all four were hopping over one-another, laughing and making ribbit noises._

_Arnold saw that Helga wasn't going to be able to jump Grandma, when she landed on her back. Grandma immediately smiled and stood up, Helga clutched to Grandma for her life._

_"Hold on partner!" Grandma smiled back at Helga, and started neighing and galloping around the room, Helga on her back whirling in laughter. Arnold was smiling and laughing too, he couldn't help it, Helga's laugh was contagious. _

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**_ Came at the door and everyone stopped. Arnold looked towards the door then back at Helga who seemed a little afraid. _

_"Stupid old coons can't hear the door ring!" Arnold heard Helga's father scream through the door. Arnold saw Helga hang her head in embarassment. _

_Grandma also seemed to notice this and just smiled, "Haha he has got the old coons right!"_

_"Yup, and soon our hearing will be gone!" Grandpa laughed and chimed in, showing Helga that they didn't mind at all, Arnold also laughed hoping to lessen the tension. _

_"HEY! I HAVE A BEEPER BUSINESS TO RUN!" Bob screamed, causing everyone to jump. Grandpa left the room, and Arnold heard him open the door. _

_"Hello, Bob." Grandpa said dryly. Arnold didn't hear Bob respond, but heard his footsteps as he walked the entrance way and into the room. An angry look on his face, and Arnold suddenly felt terrified for himself and Helga. _

_"OLGA! How dare you wander off on your own! It's your fault for not keeping up with the family! You're lucky you didn't get lost forever, because then I would have had to send out scouts to find you, and it would have interrupted my busy day! Plus! You weren't there for your sister's recital that she worked so hard on! You owe her an apology! Now get off this old bat and lets go!" Helga's dad screamed, and Arnold felt himself getting annoyed that he kept calling Helga "Olga". _

_Grandma put Helga down, smiled at her, "We had a lot of fun with you today Helga, thank you."_

_Helga gave her a weak smile, "Thank __you__" replied Helga, she gave Grandma a quick hug._

_Helga turned to follow her dad, Grandpa gave her a little handshake, and she waved to Arnold. Arnold waved back, a look sympathetic smile on his face. _

_Arnold followed them as they walked to the doorway, and Helga turned around, "Thank you for having me." Helga said politely looking at Arnold, and then looked up at his Grandparents and smiled. Then she turned back around to follow her father, who again was not waiting for her._

_Arnold then ran to the doorway, and screamed after her, "Please come over and play again!" Helga turned around, and Arnold smiled at her "It was a lot of fun Helga!" he said._

_Helga smiled back, before racing after her father yelling something to "Olga" again. When Helga was out of sight Arnold closed the door behind him. He looked up at both his Grandparents, an annoyed look on his face. They looked at him with sympathetic smiles. _

_"I hate Mr. Pataki." Arnold said as he stormed off to his room, leaving both his Grandparents standing there in awe that their Grandchild __**hated**__ someone. _

* * *

Arnold didn't quite know why he went to the library the next morning, but he had made it such a part of his routine, that he was on his way before he even realized.

Arnold stared out the window, his thoughts on Helga, on why she didn't show, and what it all meant with the kiss the night before. Had he gone too far? Did she not feel the same? But they had held hands?

Arnold stopped himself, "No, no, I am dating Lila now…I think?" Arnold thought of the kiss with Lila from yesterday. It was nice. But that was all it was…nice. Arnold sighed in confusion, not knowing what the hell was going on in his own head.

Just then he heard a cough, and jumped to see Helga standing there.

"Hey-" he cut himself off. This _was_ Helga right? The person before him was wearing a yellow lace sundress, with heels, and her hair was down, curled, and laid perfectly on her shoulders. Arnold thought she looked stunning. He couldn't think of anything to say he just kept looking at her, not believing it was real.

"What'cha gawking at?" Helga said smugly. Arnold couldn't help but smile, and Helga smiled right back.

"You look…great." Were the only words that Arnold could find himself saying. She didn't look great, Arnold thought she looked _stunning_.

"Thanks Football Head, but don't let it distract from your work too much." Helga said teasingly, this both confused Arnold and made him happy. He was now lost, he didn't know how to talk to react, and Lila, but what was this? Arnold had so many questions, but turned his attention to his textbook, which he struggled to get open. However, without meaning to he asked, "You weren't here yesterday." Arnold cursed at himself for the desperate tone he placed into the statement, or was it a question, he didn't know himself. He looked at Helga, and he knew that his face was showing how upset he was. Arnold felt, something...lost? betrayed? Glad? Upset? He couldn't place it himself.

"Look, Arnold what happened-" Arnold found himself cutting Helga off, afraid of what she was going to say next. "Helga, look, I am sorry if I took it too far, but you didn't need to just not show up."

Hurt. That is what he felt.

"No Arnold look-," she sounded like she was pleading, but again he cut her off. "No, Helga." He said sternly. "I liked you, like _really_ liked you, but you ignored all my calls yesterday, you didn't show up, and well then…" but Arnold trailed off, and looked away from Helga. His feelings all came to light. He _liked_ Helga, was an understatement. But he was more internally conflicted then ever…what about Lila? The girl he had pinned after since fourth grade? She liked him now, she was _his_, everything he thought he wanted. Thought?

Arnold looked back at Helga when he heard her slam something, she was now standing up, obvious anger on her face. "OH! YOU LIKED ME SO MUCH THAT AS SOON AS LILA COMES AROUND YOU'VE GOT HER TOUNGE IN YOUR MOUTH?!"

Arnold felt a tug of remorse, but his pride got in his way. How did she know about that? Had she been spying and not approaching? And SHE should know how much he had wanted to go out with Lila for so long, why couldn't she be happy for him? All these lame excuses rattled in his head. Arnold also stood up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HELGA! LILA WAS HERE! SHE HELPED ME OUT! TURNS OUT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY MATH GENIUS AROUND HERE! NO ONE AROUND HERE NEEDS YOU OR WANTS YOU, SO GO BACK TO BEING YOUR SISTER'S SHADOW!" As those last words left his lips, Arnold immediately wished he could take them back. Immediately, he wanted to say something and make those words never leave his lips, or fix it.

Helga stepped back, and Arnold could see the damage had been done. "FUCK OFF!" She screamed and ran out. Arnold wanted to chase her, wanted to apologize, but he couldn't move, because all of a sudden, everything connected in his head.

Arnold never felt younger than he did in that moment. All those excuses to be mad at Helga, were his guilt, his guilt for getting dragged into his stupid obsession with Lila. He had fucked it all up. Everything.

He liked Helga. Looking back, he thinks he might have always had a soft spot for Helga.

He slumped into his seat. "Nice, Arnold."

He sat there, for what seemed like hours, thinking the entire thing through, thinking about Helga and how he could fix it. How could he have messed up so bad? Someone who was always there for him. Someone who let him complain when he needed to. Someone who could be strong for him.

Arnold knew Helga had caused him a lot of problems, calling him names, being a bully, but in fact, she had also been the one he told _everything _to.

When Arnold had flunked his first test, Helga was there. When his old gym teacher died, Helga would let Arnold cry in front of her. He didn't have to be "Brave, tough, perfect, and great-guy Arnold" around Helga, he could be just normal Arnold.

Arnold stood up, and raced out of the library, heading towards Helga's house. Arnold knew he needed to talk to her, he had to make her listen, had to make sure he said to her, everything he had told himself.

He was falling in love with her, and he couldn't help it.

As he approached her block he slowed his pace down to a walk, and casually walked up to the door, afraid of what Big Bob would do if he was home and Arnold came knocking like a lunatic. Arnold knocked three times and waited.

Arnold was surprised when Olga answered the door.

"Oh, uh, hi. My name is Arnold." Olga looked at Arnold, trying to place his face, and then he saw a lightbulb go on in her head.

"Oh, right, the little boy who is friend's with Helga! Come in! come in!" Arnold did as such, and wiped his feet on the mat, looked to see Mrs. Pataki sleeping soundly on the couch, the smell of booze was apparent in the room.

"Uh, is Helga home?" Arnold asked. Olga smiled at him, "She is up in her room, I don't think she will mind if you go up." Arnold laughed to himself, he wasn't so sure that was the case.

"Thanks." He said as he climbed the stairs, and headed down the hall, hanging on the door was a sign that said "KEEP OUT. HELGA'S ROOM." Arnold smiled. Her door was slightly open, and Arnold peeked in.

Arnold was surprised when he saw a sleeping Helga, laying on top of her blankets, bundled up in herself. Arnold smiled a bit and walked over. He saw a blanket sitting on her chair, picked it up, and gently placed it over Helga, deciding it would be best not wake her.

"-rry, Arnold." Arnold froze. He looked at the sleeping Helga.

"What?" he whispered.

"Sorry, Arnold." She sleepily said again, this time, a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Arnold gently wiped it off. His heart stung. Why would _she_ apologize to _him_, he was the one who had messed up, said awful things. She did nothing, she was not in wrong, but _she_ was apologizing to him. Arnold knew she was asleep, but he felt like there was a truth in what she was saying, and Arnold couldn't take it.

Arnold bent down, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered. "I don't deserve you." With that he left.

Arnold walked downstairs, reported Helga was sleeping and he didn't wanna wake her then walked home.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered to himself.

He meant it. He didn't deserve Helga, she deserved something better, much better, she deserved someone who wouldn't make her cry.

And Arnold would not get in the way of that.

****I am so sorry that this is such a long chapter, and such a long story, I will hopefully be able to wrap it up in one or two more chapters! Again, thanks so much to everyone for their support, reviews, and favorites! Even for reading my story, I truly appreciate it! It is so nice of you! Take care and be up with a new Chapter ASAP!****


	14. Chapter 14 (Final)

****Here it is everyone. The final chapter! It is sad actually, seeing this story end, but it was so much fun to write! And all the feedback you guys gave me was amazing and I really appreciate it! Maybe in the future I will do more (got any ideas lemme know ^_^)! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope that this ending does not disappoint! If you think the ending is truly horrible maybe I can make an alternate haha :) Thanks again!****

**Chapter 14**

Helga gripped her pocket, then searched her entire person, pulling her hat out of her pocket, she looked inside to see if it was bundled up, but it wasn't Helga started panicking.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She repeatedly whispered, looking around her feet.

"Helga?" Helga turned to look at Arnold, the panic must have been more apparent than she wanted, because he immediately looked concerned. "Are you ok? What is wrong?"

Helga tried her best to calm down. "Nothing. Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Helga, look-"

"ARNOLD!" she screamed more from the stress than anger, she took a deep breath and shot him a warning look, "look, I have lost something, I need to find it, and I can't focus with you chatting my ear off, now _please_, go away." She was doing her best to sound as polite and forceful as possible.

"Can I help?"

Helga let out a big groan, "OH. MY. GOD. No you cannot help, this is not something I want your help with, you can't help in the least!" She focused back on finding her locket.

She _really_ couldn't let Arnold help her look, it would be the death of her if Arnold found the locket. She didn't even want to imagine how he would **react** to the locket. She pushed it out of her mind, and started walking through the crowd of people, she could feel Arnold's presence behind her every step of the way, but she refused to look at him as she continued scouring the crowd.

Then she saw something glint on the ground, her heart raced, and she got her hopes up, only to pick up an earring. Helga sighed, but would not give up.

"Well, how about you tell me what it looks like, and I can try to help you find it?" Arnold piped in.

Helga spun around quickly, got close to his face, "Look, Football Head, I said I didn't want you to help me look, so stop following me around like a lost puppy, and go stalk your girlfriend or something." Helga spun back around, and cursed herself for those last few words.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Helga stopped in her tracks, she didn't look at Arnold, she couldn't even face Arnold, she was sure she must have heard wrong. Arnold must have sensed her hesitation, because he continued.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore, turns out she wasn't my type."

This time Helga slowly turned around, to see Arnold standing there a half-smile and his shoulders shrugged. Helga wasn't entirely sure how to approach the situation, she was mad at Arnold, she was done with him.

So why was she looking for the locket?

Helga was struck with this question in her mind, if she had given up on Arnold, if she had promised to throw it all away, why was she so frantic about a locket? One that not long before she was going to throw onto the train tracks.

Helga focused on nothing in particular as she stepped back, away from Arnold, her brain was fuzzy and dizzy, she was collecting her thoughts. She felt sick.

"Helga?" Arnold's voice forced her to look at him, still wide-eyed. "What's wrong?"

Helga held up a hand, and shook her head, she couldn't quite form words, she didn't know what to say, how to say it, how to feel, she didn't know what to do at all. Helga could barely remember how she was supposed to breath she felt so confused.

"Why?" she asked aloud, but she wasn't sure if she was asking Arnold or herself; however, she looked back up into Arnold's eyes.

_I love him. _

She thought.

_Oh, God! I love him so much I can't stand it!_ Helga was suddenly aware of her heart in her chest, how fast it was beating, yet it felt like it wasn't there at all.

"I like your bow." Arnold whispered, but Helga could just make it out.

Helga reached the top of her head, completely forgetting that she was standing there with a pink bow on her head. She quickly reached into her pocket and grabbed her hat, she was fiddling with it to put it on her head, when a hand grasped it.

Arnold now stood in front of her. His hand cupped over hers. When Helga looked up at him, she felt like she was about to cry.

"How embarrassing." She thought to herself.

"Why?" Helga found was the only thing her brain could process now, but again she couldn't tell what she meant or who she was directing it to.

Arnold seemed to though as he responded, "_You_ are the one who makes me really laugh, _you_ are the one who I can think of at any time with any memory and I smile, _you _are the one who doesn't always need me to be perfect, who doesn't care if I mess up, who lets me fail and not always be the good guy."

Arnold paused for a moment.

"_You_ are the one I am in love with."

Helga could no longer feel anything, not her body, her emotions, or her heart. All she could feel was Arnold's hand on hers, she was now painfully aware of his presence.

It wasn't until she felt his finger run along her cheek, that she realized she had started crying.

Helga snapped out of her thoughts, removed her hand from under Arnold's and started wiping her tears away. She tried her best to put her "tough girl" look again, as she looked up at him with wet eyes.

"You…you can't expect it to be that easy." Helga stated. "_You_ left me, you chose Lila. I don't…I don't know what to do now." Helga wanted so bad to reach out to Arnold, to hold his hand, confess her love for him, for it to be like a movie. But it wasn't. It couldn't be.

Helga glared at Arnold through her tears, "How…How do I trust you? How do I know that next time a pretty girl walks into your life you won't leave me for her? How can I know, that you aren't lying to me right now?" Helga could feel her voice getting louder, but she didn't care, even as people walked by and stared.

"Helga," Arnold said gently taking a step forward. "I've fallen so madly in love with you I can't even stand it."

"_I'VE LOVED YOU FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!"_ Helga screamed back. This time though, she didn't cover it up, she didn't back down. She was facing Arnold, here and now, getting it all out.

Helga wasn't sure if Arnold was happy or sad as he looked upon Helga at her confession.

"From the first time we met, and you covered me with that umbrella, and said you liked this stupid bow!" Helga pointed to her head, and she could feel herself crying again. She didn't care.

"Every day since then, I lived, I lived for _you_! I teased you and taunted you, because I wanted to _talk _to you, for you to notice me. All I could think about was _you_, you and your stupid Football Head!"

Arnold went to reach for her, but Helga swiped his arm away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Helga hollered. Everyone in the station was now whispering or staring.

"_You…You… _ASSHOLE! You can't just come running here, tell me you and Lila broke up and expect me to run into your arms. This isn't _The Notebook_, it isn't going to be a perfect ending!"

Then she started sobbing, "You were right, you were so right, I am just a shadow of my sister, I am a nobody, and if I died right here and now, no one would miss me, no one would care! I'M ALL SORTS OF FUCKED UP!" Helga held herself, and failed at calming herself down. She had said so much, had gotten it all out.

A weight lifted from her shoulder, and Helga felt like the rock she had been trapped under her whole life, just lifted up. She had to admit things to herself, had to let all these thoughts and feelings out. This time Helga didn't protest as she felt arms wrap around her securely. She merely buried her face, and let tears stain Arnold's shirt.

"I don't want a perfect ending." Arnold said calmly as Helga was calming down a bit. Helga didn't unbury her face, but her crying subsided a bit. "Perfection…it's scary. It's suffocating. I don't want that."

Arnold placed his lips on her forehead and spoke into her hair as if it would keep the secrets he was about to tell.

"I want unpredictable, to wake up, and think 'I don't know what will happen today,' I want to be surprised." Arnold whispered it softly. "Thank you, for being the way you are. I think, that maybe because you are fucked up, because you feel so lost, that you were able to notice me."

Helga's eyes grew wide, but she didn't dare say anything, afraid it would break the moment.

"It's because of the way you are, you noticed a guy like me, someone who doesn't even know who he is, who has no parents, who is scared and shallow, and is forced to try to be perfect."

He sighed, "Who is all sorts of fucked up."

Helga couldn't help it she had to look up, and when Arnold's gaze met her own, she felt as light as a feather, the entire world around them was gone.

"Thank you. For finding _me, _for looking for _me_, for loving me, I really don't deserve you." Arnold kissed the top of her head, and smiled. Helga was shocked at everything she just heard, Arnold was saying that Helga was too good for him? That he felt _she_ was deserving of something?

Helga then felt something hit her foot, she looked down she gasped. Panicking she broke from Arnold's embrace, picked up her locket, and shielded it from sight. She peeked up at Arnold to see if he saw, but was amazed to see that he was smiling at her. But his smile, it was one so gentle and caring, and so loving, that Helga's heart stopped.

Arnold then dug his hand into the inside of his shirt, and pulled out a golden chain, with a very small heart locket on the end. Helga tilted her head, giving him a questioning look. Arnold removed the chain from his neck, unclasped the tiny heart, and held it out for Helga to see.

Helga gasped as she looked at her own, younger self, smiling back at her. She looked up at Arnold, trying to process the information.

"I've always considered you my best friend Helga," Arnold explained, "I'm sorry…It just took me a while to realize that I was in love with my best friend."

Helga felt like she was living in a dream, that at any moment Bob would storm into her room and wake her up, tell her to stop being lazy. But Bob never came, she kept staring into Arnold's eyes, and he had told her that he loved her, twice."

Helga blushed as she unwrapped her hands from her own locket, revealing Arnold's fourth grade picture. Helga was surprised when she heard Arnold laugh.

"Hahaha…wow birds of a feather!" Arnold chuckled. Helga couldn't help but smile.

"You know, you have a lot of making up to do."

Arnold smiled, "I know."

"And you know that you are going to have to kiss my ass for a while right?"

Arnold chuckled, "I know."

"And I've been in love with you for a lot longer, so you have some catching up to do."

Arnold gave her another sweet smile, before wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Helga didn't have time to react, she looked up at Arnold when they parted, but his arms still around her, he looked her in the eyes and said, "I will."

Helga smiled softly at him, and they kissed gently once again, this time when they parted they both were smiling. They let go of each other, and Arnold intertwined his fingers with Helga's.

As they walked out of the train station, Helga pondered, "You know, this kinda turned out like a movie…"

Arnold laughed, "Really, What movie?"

Helga thought, "Hmmm…Grease?"

Arnold laughed harder, "Grease? Why the hell Grease?"

Helga smiled, "Summer loving happened so fast" she replied laughing at her own joke. Arnold joined in.

"'Haha, should that be our wedding song?" he asked.

Helga looked over at him surprised.

Arnold just smiled back at her, "I told you I will make up for all the love you have undeservedly given to me." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Even if it takes my whole life."

**_The End_******


End file.
